That was Totally Wicked
by avengersashley
Summary: When the Underminer suddenly shows up in New York stronger than ever, the Incredibles need a little more help. Calling on the Avengers, can they team up in time to save New York, and themselves? Working together is sometimes harder than it seems. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! So this is my first crossover story so I hope you like it, you should really review it would help me alot.**

 **So I'm very excited for this story, and I'm going to give you a little bit of background information now.**

 **The first villain is the Underminer, from the end of "The Incredibles". There is another mystery villain that is going to be making an entrance later, but I can't reveal who that is yet.**

 **In the Parr family, everyone is still the same (same age and stuff), though Jack-Jack will be fighting alongside them (I still don't know how that is going to work).**

 **With the Avengers, I'm making some changes. There will be the original Avengers, (Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man), but I'm adding Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver (yes I know he's technically dead but in this he is going to be alive). There is no Vision or War Machine or other people).**

 **Also, making a special guest appearance, is Frozone and Edna Mode!**

 **So get ready for some new chapters, and please review!**

 **-avengersashley**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's the first chapter like I promised. Please review this, I'm very excited for this story, and I hope it turns out well.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

"DARLING! How are you, it's been such a long time.." Edna boomed over the phone.

"E, I talked to you three days ago, it's not like-" Helen Parr answered over the phone while she was washing her youngest son, Jack-Jack in the sink. It was easier to talk to her now because the Superhero Ban was lifted, and the superheroes could come out of hiding. The Parr's still kept there super-identity secret though.

"No, no, Helen, darling, don't make me beg, I told Robert I made some changes to everyone's suit, he did not tell you?" Edna said, while sitting in front of her machinery, working on new suit for Gazerbeam Jr.

Helen stopped washing Jack-Jack, "no, he, didn't, wait. New suits?"

"Yes, darling, so, when Robert and your children come home, come right to my house and I will show you them. Ok? Now, I will see you later tonight, bye-bye darling!"

"Oh, ok, uh, bye E." Helen placed her phone back on the handset, and sighed.

"Dad, why are we going to Edna's again? We just went last week." Dash asked from playing his video game in the backseat.

Bob didn't look from the road and answered, " I don't know ask your mother."

Helen sighed from the passenger seat. "Edna said she added some new things to our suits, which your dad was _supposed_ to tell me about. Also, she may have another assignment for us."

Violet looked up from her book, "you mean we can fight again? Ever since we could be supers again, it's been amazing to fight again."

Helen turned around in surprise to look at her daughter. "Vi, when did you start to like fighting so much?"

Violet just shrugged and went back down to reading her book, hiding her smile behind her hair. Helen shook her head and turned back to the front and giving directions.

"HELEN! Darling, thank you for coming! Oh and Robert, finally lost some weight I can see." Edna walked over and patted Bob's stomach. "My god, you're still fat." Edna mumbled under her breath where Bob couldn't hear her.

"Ok," Edna continued, leading the Parr family past her workshop, into her store-room, and to the table which she had now upgraded to having 6 chairs. "Have a seat, and I will show you the MAGIC of the supersuits."

They all took a seat, and Edna began her presentation.

"For the little one, did we ever find out what his powers where?" Edna turned to Helen. Helen looked down at Jack-Jack in her arms and shrugged. "He can, maybe shapeshift? Into metal and fire and other things."

"Excellent." Edna smiled and hit a button on her remote. Behind the glass, a mannequin of a baby with Jack-Jack's suit on was being sprayed with fire.

"The can withstand the temperature of over 1000 degrees, completely bulletproof," and machine guns started firing, "And a new feature, it is machine washable."

The table flew back to the beginning, where Violet and Dash's suits were next.

"Theirs were trickier, but I figured it out." Edna said, eyes shining like fire.

"Dash's, I increased the friction rate so that he can run even faster without creating heat. So you can run as fast as you want." Edna smiled Dash as he stared at his new suit with admiration.

"Violet's, I couldn't make too many changes on, but it now adapts better to her new upcoming powers."

Helen looked confused. "New powers?" She said.

Edna sighed put her hands in her hips, and said, "Yes, darling, I just know these things. Trust me. Weren't you paying attention while I was talking?" The rest of the Parr family snickered.

The table once again jerked back to the beginning.

"Now, darling, your's and Robert's I also couldn't do too much on. But Robert's can flex more and yours can stretch farther."

The rest of the presentation was just different variations of each suit being twisted and blown up and other things Edna could create.

At the end, the glass dimmed and Edna turned and looked at the Parr family.

"I told you, Helen, that there was an assignment that I have for you, no?" Edna asked. Helen nodded, and the rest of the family listened closely.

"Ok. So your remember learning about the Underminer? And how he attacked Metroville?" Edna said.

"Yes!" Dash burst out. "It was awesome! He sent out all of his underground minions but we took them all out. Dad took some and bowling with them, and I ran into them knocking 'em over and Vi snuck up behind them, invisible, and knocked them out, and then-" Helen cut him off, "Yes, Dash, we know. We were there, and Edna was watching." Dash sat back down, still smiling from the memory.

"So my sources tell me that when he went back underground, his forces grew stronger, and that we wants to attack New York."

Violet grew excited, "Does that mean we are going to New York?!" Dash, Violet, and Bob shouted with their excitement and even Jack-Jack giggled.

Helen started to argue but the three already thanked Edna, grabbed their new suits, and ran out the door. She sighed. If they were really going, she would have to call school and tell them the kids won't be there, get food, wash clothes, and a million another things.

She picked up Jack-Jack, grabbed the rest of the suits, and walked out of the door, where the others were already in the car, honking the horn.

"Oh yes, darling, I forgot, all the suits are machine washable! Bye now! Call me when you get back." Edna shouted out the door.

The Parr family waved and drove through the open gate.

When Edna walked back into her workshop she said, "Computer, cancel all my appointments for the next little while. I'm going on a trip to make sure a certain family doesn't cause too much trouble. Also, call Lucius."

Edna smiled and sat in her seat, wondering what would happen in New York.

She had planned some special things.

* * *

 **A/N: Special things? That sounds like fun! Working on Chapter 2, be out soon!**


	3. Meet the Parr's

**A/N: Sorry guys, life has been crazy, so here is chapter 2! working on 3 so look for that soon! Please eview!**

* * *

"Ok, who are these people again?" Tony Stark sat with the rest of the Avengers in their conference room, making a video call.

"They are the, Parr's, darling. Supers." Edna sat and smiled on the monitor. She was close with Tony, and called in this special favor, which Stark agreed to do.

"They live in Metroville, in a location I can't really tell you, because of their secret identity. I will be showing you their secret identity, only because they will know your's too," Edna turned and looked at Stark, "Because of the _agreement._ Now, shall I begin?"

All the Avengers turned and faced the screen, waiting to see the Family they would be working with.

* * *

 _Name: Dashiell Robert Parr, "Dash"_

 _Super: The Dash_

 _Age: 10_

 _Height: 4'0_

 _Weight: 60lbs_

 _Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles.'_

 _Superpowers: Super speed and super reflexes, enough speed to be able to run across land and water, maximum speed of 190mph, maybe more when growing up. The speed affects his limbs as well, making him able to punch or kick rapidly, but does not affect the strength of the punch. His reaction times are also much better than a regular human._

 _Weakness: competitive, anger issues_

* * *

 _Name: Violet Parr, "Vi"_

 _Super: N/A_

 _Age: 15_

 _Height: 5'6"_

 _Weight: 90lbs_

 _Appearance: Blue-ish black hair, dark violet blue eyes, hair sometimes covers eye, sometimes in a headband_

 _Superpowers: Can create a forcefield shield of energy, in a wall form, around herself and other objects in her sight, making it solid. She can turn invisible at her will, either her whole body, or parts that she chooses. If she touches her suit, or another person, they turn invisible as well._

 _Weakness: Shy, and when hit by a very heavy sturdy object, she can be slammed against the side and the force field will disappear, making her vulnerable. All her powers can sap her physical energy._

* * *

 _Name: Jack-Jack Parr, "Jack"_

 _Super: N/A_

 _Age: 1_

 _Height: 2'4"_

 _Weight: 30lbs_

 _Appearance: Couple of teeth, fiery red hair, blue eyes_

 _Superpowers: Molecular Self-manipulation, (shapeshifting) which leads to:_

 _-self-combustion, does not harm himself, skin sets on fire, no damage to him_

 _-metal form, turns himself in a heavy metal, more mass and density_

 _-devil form, miniature devil, boosted strength and maneuverability_

 _Jack-Jack can phase through objects, has enhanced strength and dexterity, has laser vision, and also has the power of levitation and teleportation._

 _Weakness: He's a baby._

* * *

"Wait," Clint interrupted, "A baby is going to be fighting?" he asked in disbelief.

Edna stopped her presentation and sighed. "Yes, darling. That is why he is on the presentation. Can a continue?" Clint nodded and she continued.

* * *

 _Name: Helen Parr_

 _Super: Elastigirl, Mrs. Incredible_

 _Height: 5'6"_

 _Weight: 125 lbs_

 _Appearance: Auburn hair in a bob, brown eyes_

 _Superpowers: Superhuman elasticity, high invulnerability, superhuman strength and shape shifting._

 _Weakness: Strain after being stretched for a long period of time_

* * *

 _Name: Robert Parr, "Bob"_

 _Super: Mr. Incredible_

 _Height: 6'7"_

 _Weight: 350 lbs_

 _Appearance: Blond hair, blue eyes, massive shoulders, chest and arms_

 _Superpowers: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed (but not enough as Dash ), superhuman durability, but can bleed, and enhanced hearing._

* * *

"So, darlings, what do you think?" Edna looked around excitedly at the group. Everyone was laying around, in regular clothes, nodding.

"I'm still surprised that a _baby_ is fighting." Clint said.

"I'm not." Natasha countered. Clint looked at her and it seemed as if they were having a conversation with no talking.

"I'm all for it. Sounds like fun." Stark said. Steve nodded in agreement.

"WE SHALL VANQUISH THIS MIGHTY MOLE WITH THE SUPER BABY!" Thor shouted, standing and putting his fist in the air. He was obviously excited to see kids.

Pietro and Wanda were having a conversation in their heads, using Wanda's powers. They turned to them a minute later, and agreed, smiling eagerly.

All eyes turned to Bruce, who was busy in his own mind, trying to figure out how their powers work and where they got them.

"Perfect!" Edna said, a smile on her face. They will be arriving shortly, and to warn you, they will know your identity's as well, so don't be surprised. I'll be in touch soon. Buh-Bye, darlings!" Edna said, then ended the video-conference, leaving the Avengers to hang around, and watch news report of more sightings of these mole-men while they wait.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading, you are awesome!**

 **BestCrossoverMovies: Thanks so much for reviewing, and the opportunity for help, but I'm sorry, due to special circumstances, I can not turn on PM. But thank you anyhow!**


	4. Meet the Avengers

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this one took so long, as you know, I've been having major writers block recently (if you read my Crossfire story) So ya.**

 **Sorry that these last too chapter are just introductions, I promise the next ones will be more fun.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" An impatient Dash asked his dad, who was driving the family RV to New York, an all day trip.

Bob sighed. "We get there, when we there, Dash."

"Why don't you kids read out the profiles on the Avengers?" Helen called from the passenger seat. Dash and Violet turned to the computers and started reading off them.

* * *

 _Name: Steven Grant Rogers, "Steve"_

 _Super: Captain America, "Cap", "Captain"_

 _Age: 98 (biologically), 31 (physically)_

 _Height: 6'2"_

 _Weight: Pre-Serum: 100 lbs Post-serum: 220 lbs_

 _Appearance: Blond hair, blue eyes, strong build, shoulder length same as his shield_

 _Superpowers: Had the Super Solider serum put in at 21, grew immensely, has enhanced strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing. Uses a shield made of vibranium_

* * *

"Wait." Bob said before Violet could continue. "How is Mr. America 98 and 31 at the same time?"

Dash looked down at the screen. "It says he was born in 1941, but was in ice for 70 years, so technically, he is 98 but looks 30 ish." He shrugged and violet went back to reading

* * *

 _Name: Anthony Edward Stark, "Tony"_

 _Super: Iron Man_

 _Age: 42_

 _Height: 6'1" (out of armor) 6'6" (in armor)_

 _Weight: 225 lbs (out of armor) 425 (in armor)_

 _Appearance: Black hair, blue eyes_

 _Superpowers: Genius level intellect, the Iron Man armor, with an arrangement of missiles, lasers and guns_

* * *

 _Name: Thor Odinson, "Thor"_

 _Super: Thor_

 _Age: 1000_

 _Height: 6'6"_

 _Weight: 640 lbs_

 _Appearances: blonde hair, blue eyes_

 _Superpowers: technically a god, super strength, enhanced durability and healing, has a hammer called Mjolnir, only he can pick up._

* * *

 _Name: Bruce Banner, "Bruce"_

 _Super: Hulk_

 _Age: 48_

 _Height: 5'9(½)" (Banner), 7'6" (Hulk)_

 _Weight: 128 lbs (Banner), 1,040 lbs (Hulk)_

 _Appearance: (As banner) Brown hair and brown eyes, (as hulk) Dark green hair and green eyes_

 _Superpowers: After an accident with gamma radiation, when he gets mad enough, Banner Transforms into the Hulk, a raging green monster with super strength and enhanced healing._

* * *

 _Name: Natalia Alianovna Romanova, "Natasha Romanoff"_

 _Super: Black Widow_

 _Age: 38_

 _Height: 5'7"_

 _Weight: 136 lbs_

 _Appearance: Red hair, green eyes_

 _Superpowers: No "super powers" but has slightly enhanced strength, speed, durability, and slowed aging. Uses technology and weapons, such as an electrical charge known as the "widow's bite"_

* * *

 _Name: Clinton Francis Barton, "Clint"_

 _Super: Hawkeye_

 _Age: 44_

 _Height: 5'11"_

 _Weight: 180_

 _Appearance: Blonde-brown hair, gray eyes_

 _Superpowers: Excellent marksmanship, uses recurve bow as main weapon weapon, variety of broad heads with special abilities (exploding, knock gas, etc)_

* * *

 _Name: Wanda Maximoff (younger sister to Pietro)_

 _Super: Scarlet Witch_

 _Age: 29_

 _Height: 5'7"_

 _Weight: 132 lbs_

 _Appearance: Blue eyes, Auburn hair_

 _Superpowers: Telekinesis, psionic energy manipulation, levitation, psionic force-field generation, telepathy, mental manipulation, fear manipulation._

* * *

 _Name: Pietro Maximoff (older brother to Wanda)_

 _Super: Quicksilver_

 _Age: 29 (12 minutes older than Wanda)_

 _Height: 6'_

 _Weight: 175 lbs_

 _Appearance: Blonde-white hair, blue eyes_

 _Superpowers: superhuman speed, exceeding the speed of sound._

* * *

"Wow! That's faster than me!" Dash said after he finished reading

"Yeah, punk, you're a kid, he's an adult. I like Scarlet Witch, she kinda has powers like me." Violet said.

"I think it's just cool that we get to work with them." Helen said, turning around in her seat. Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking about what it would be like when they got there.

"Are we there yet?" Dash asked, and his whole family groaned in response.

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for reading guys! I'm working on the next chapter so it will be out soon.**


	5. The Meeting

**A/N: hey I just wanted to make this for fun. Please review! More coming later**

* * *

Tony Stark didn't know what to expect when this so called "super family" showed up, but he definitely didn't expect them to show up in an RV. So when the Parr's rusty beat up old RV pulled up the the door of the Avengers tower, Tony was as shocked as the rest of the team.

Cap was just about to ask a question when a man as massive as him squeezed through the tiny RV doors, almost making a dent to make the other ones above the door. _This must be Bob,_ Cap thought, _the one with super-strength._ He finally got out and came over to the Avengers, who were standing outside the door in their civilian clothes, and shook all of their hands and introducing himself.

Helen was the next out of the car. She came out normally, until a flying suitcase came closer towards her.

"Watch out!" Dr. Banner shouted before the suitcase could hit her. Helen saw it coming and caught it with both hands, then stretching so that it was put back with the other suitcases. "Hi, I'm Helen." She said to all the Avengers, then went to stand with her husband as he was talking with some of the Avengers.

The rest of the Avengers were still by the RV. "Nat?" Clint whined, "why can't we go talk with the adults too?"

Natasha sighed as she looked at the whining Clint and the two enhanced that were standing near her. "I don't know, Clint. You're whiny, Stark doesn't like me, and they-" she pointed at the Maximoffs, "are just kids." Pietro made a huffing noise and ran inside and came back out with some pop-tarts. Instantly, Thor was over there and grabbed two of the six Pietro had in his hand.

Pietro was just about to eat one of the pop-tarts when it suddenly came out of his hand and disappeared. He looked over at Wanda, who was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't see the pop-tart on her. Frowning, he went to take a bite of another, when it disappeared too. He pretended to take another bite, so when he saw the blur, he started running too, so the blur was in focus again, and it was the speedy kid Dash.

He ran around to the other side, where Dash's sister, Violet, was holding the pop-tarts hostage in a purple bubble that looked oddly like the ones Wanda makes. By then Wanda was laughing out loud with Clint and Natasha, while Dash ran in literal circles around him.

Laughing, Petro ran up behind Dash and picked him up and held Dash over his head. Running over to Wanda he shouted in a thick accent, "Wanda, CATCH!" Then he tossed Dash over his head, who was laughing the hold time, to where Wanda and Violet were standing, which both of them caught him in the air in a mixed red and purple bubble. The "kids", as Tony put it, were on the ground laughing as the "parents checked on them."


	6. Splitting Up

**A/N: Heeeeeelllllloooooo peoples! Thanks for reading, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was finishing up another story. Thanks for reading.**

 **I'm sorry if there isn't any action yet, yes I know, I'm slacking, but the next chapters will have action! just wait, I know.**

 **Disneyheart3: Thank you, i hope the rest of the story is just as interesting.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

The Avengers and the Parr's were messing around in the Avenger tower, playing around, mixing, feeling closer to anyone they had ever met before.

Wanda, Pietro, Natasha and Clint were playing around in the training room with Dash and Violet, playing around with powers and tricks. Pietro and Dash would race as Clint would fire arrows at them, and Natasha, Wanda and Violet would mess with them, making things fall and hit them with blasts of energy. Helen was watching from the viewing room, half making sure her kids weren't going to do anything stupid, and also catching up on her Supers Weekly, occasionally talking to Bruce when he came by and watched.

Bob was with Steve and Tony, looking over the threats of the Underminer, from media and news of sightings, talking battle plans and strategies.

All of a sudden, a blaring alarm rang throughout the entire tower. All the fighting stopped in the training room, and they all ran to the "war room" as they call it, or the room in the tower where they talked out battles. When they reached there, Stark was already messing around with the holo-table, pulling up pictures with explosions and fighting.

"What's the problem?" Natasha asked, taking control of the situation. Stark was mumbling something they all couldn't hear, so Cap answered for him.

"There are these explosions all over Manhattan. We don't know who's doing it or why, but we do know that to get them all, we need to split up. I've made teams, if that's alright with you. Splitting up us and the Parr's would let us work better together, if you guys are up to it." everyone in the room looked around for a minute and nodded.

"Good." Steve said. "Five minutes. Get what you need and get back here."

Five minutes later, everyone was back in the war room, dressed and ready to go.

"Ok, listen up!" Steve called out, decked out in his Captain America gear, minus the helmet. He started passing out a small object to the Parr's. "This is a comm, it's how we talk to one-another during battle. It goes in you ear, and anything you say when it's in there we will be able to hear." the Parr's inspected the object before they all put it in their ears, testing it out for a minutes. Everyone cringed when Dash decided to shout as loud as he could.

"Ok, here are the teams. Dr. Banner and Thor, you are going to be with Bob." Banner gave Bob a approving look, and Thor gave him a high five.

"Natasha, you are with Helen." Helen smiled at the other girl, and Natasha gave a genuine smile back, something she hadn't done in a while.

"Pietro and Clint, you're with Dash." Pietro smiled and whispered something in Clint that made him attempt to slap him, but he dodged.

"Wanda, you're with Violet." They nodded, but they both seemed to be having a telepathic conversations with themselves anyhow.

"Then me and Stark are the last, since there aren't any more Parr's." Cap finished.

"Not necessarily." Helen interrupted, and motioned Dash over to her side. He ran over, and she whispered something in his ear, and he dashed away.

A few seconds later, dash came back dragging a fully decked out Frozone, and put him over beside Cap.

"Cap, Frozone, Frozone, Cap." Dash made quick introductions, before speeding off again, while Cap and Frozone were talking.

Then, Dash came back and ran over to Stark, and placed Jack-Jack in his hands.

"Here ya go, Mr. Tony. This is Jack-Jack, my little brother." Dash said, then ran back to stand with Pietro and Clint.

"What the crap am I supposed to do with a baby?!" Stark shouted. Dash looked up confused and Helen shot a death glare at him, so he quietly mumbled, "poop. What the poop."

Helen slowly walked up to Stark. "Jack-Jack is actually very useful. He's also learned some words too." She took him out of Stark's outstretched hands, and placed the baby on the ground,then took a few steps back, as did everyone else.

"Jack-Jack." Helen got his attention. "Fire." She said, and Jack-Jack turned into fire. Stark screamed in shock, and the rest of the Avengers stared in shock.

"Jack-Jack, metal!" Bob shouted, and the fire was put out, and replaced by a metal layer that seemed to cover his skin. Helen walked over to Natasha.

"May I?" She asked, motioning for a gun. Natasha handed it over, and Helen walked over and shot him, but the bullets just bounced off. Jack-Jack started laughing and clapping his heavy metal hands.

"Jack-Jack!" Violet shouted. "Devil!" Dash finished, and Jack-Jack turned into a red monster, with sharp pointy teeth. This time Clint screamed and jumped behind Pietro, who was almost screaming himself.

"Stop." Helen commanded, and Jack-Jack turned back to normal. She walked over and picked him up, then placed him in Stark's shaking hands. "Have Jack-Jack." She said with a smile, then walked over to Natasha, and handed her gun back.

Stark stared at the cooing baby, and after a few minutes of staring, copied the position he saw Helen holding him.

"Ok." Stark said after another minute. "Move out. I've sent you the coordinates. Meet back here when you're done, and try not to die or anything stupid." Stark stared at Pietro at that last comment, remembering having to bring him back to live after fighting Ultron. Pietro just stuck out his tongue, and his team left.

One by one, all the teams left, until it was just Stark and the baby. "Well." He said, his Iron Man suit flying to him. "At least I got someone." He finished, and flew away, with Jack-Jack laughing in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, the next chapters will be team-ups and battles, trust me.**

 **Thanks!**


	7. The Bank

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Here's the first team up chapter! Yay! So ya, enjoy and please review.**

 **Disneyheat3: He's was actually the villain I was planning to use anyhow, so yes, you'll get that later on in the story! Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Mrs. Incredible rode on the back of Natasha's motorcycle, the wind rushing her face. She was glad she was with another lady, but she didn't really know why Natasha was with the Avengers. But then again, she didn't know anything about Natasha, so she guessed she would find out when they fought.

Three minutes later, the two ladies pulled up to the bank where the first bomb went off. The bank front was almost completely demolished. They both quietly walked in, stepping over debris and fallen drywall. Natasha immediately was walking over to the walls, canvassing the area, expertly taking samples of residue on the walls and floor. Mrs. Incredible walked into the back of the bank, where all of the bank vaults were still locked tight. She took some codes and opened them up, and all the gold and monet was still in there.

"Romanoff?" She called out, and Natasha came to the back. "All the gold here is still in the vaults. There's nothing missing. Odd for a robbery, even odder for robbing a bank. With all this gold here, you'd think they would take something." Natasha nodded, looking at the gold.

"The bomb residue is odd for bombs, maybe a, C-5 disrupter? A C-5 disrupter will emit a blast that can knock down a building, but can be filed with a powder that can throw off the scent from the C-5." Natasha stated.

Mrs. Incredible was about to answer when the vault full of gold at the end of the hallway suddenly fell through a hole in the floor. The two women stared as it disappeared. Then, a line started to form around the vault next to it, which then disappeared through the floor, just like the one before it.

"What's happening?" Natasha cried out, as a line appeared under the third vault. Before it could disappear, Helen stretched her arms to wrap around the vault a couple times, holding it in place.

Natasha marveled at this, watching as the mom's arms wrapped around and around, grunting as she tried to hold it in place as the force going against her. Natasha ran over and looked down the hole where Mrs. Incredible was keeping the vault up.

"Mrs. Incredible! I'm going down there!" She called out, getting her attention.

Helen took her attention off her struggle for the vault for a second to looked at Natasha.

"Ok, GO! I got this!" Mrs. Incredible shouted from the effort of holding a heavy vault and talking at the same time. While her hands still wrapped around the metal container, She stretched out her legs to support herself around some metal rods that fell from the ceiling.

Natasha nodded, and jumped down the hole. Once down there, she saw the little mole people from the debriefing. She ran behind a piece of drywall before they could see her. They seemed to be talking in some weird language that was not known to human. Natasha counted and the was about 11 of them. _Easy._ Natasha thought.

Natasha stepped out from behind the drywall, her two handguns drawn out in front of her. The moles all at once stopped pulling on the vault, and it came flying up where Natasha could hear a faint "Ugh" and thump from above. The moles all looked around and pulled out a small device that looked somewhat like a taser.

Natasha sighed. "I guess my work is cut out for me." And she started shooting the moles. A couple went down, but the others doged, running behind pieces of big debris or digging holes in the ground and running away.

"Great." She muttered. She reloaded her Glocks and started shooting another round at moles popping out from behind the walls. All of a sudden, two long arms shot down from the floor above and grabbed some nearby moles, swinging them around, and throwing them against the walls underground. Then they were dropped and Mrs. Incredible jumped down the hole, sweating and breathing hard.

They made eye contact, and nodded, and started getting the other mole out of the holes. Mrs. Incredible would stretch out her arms, pulling the mole out from their holes and throwing them into the air, where Natasha would shoot them mid-air.

Soon after, the Black Widow and Mrs. Incredible stood in the middle of the room, panting, with moles lying around them, motionless.

"That was, interesting." Romanoff said, looking around at the dead moles.

"Those are the Miners. They're the Underminer's henchmen. They're kind of odd in general." Mrs. Incredible replied.

They were about to go up to the main floor when Mrs. Incredible suddenly noticed movement behind Natasha.

"Romanoff, look out!" Mrs. Incredible shouted, stretching her hand and pulling one of Romanoff's Glocks from her thigh holster, pulling it out and shooting one of the Miners sneaking up behind the assassin.

The Miner hit the ground, dead. Natasha stared at Mrs. Incredible, and Mrs. Incredible stared at the gun. She slowly stretched her arm back, and put Natasha's gun back into her thigh holster. She then took her arm back and made it normal sized.

"Uh, thanks." Romanoff said, looking at the ground, not really used to thanking people.

"Your welcome, Agent Romanoff." Mrs. Incredible said, stretching her legs and and reaching up t the main floor.

"Call me Natasha." Romanoff said, while being lifted up by Mrs. Incredible's stretched arms. Mrs. Incredible smiled, and placed her down on the main floor.

"Ok, Natasha." She said, and the two walked out to the front of the bank, where cops had just started to come up to clean up the mess. She walked over and talked to the cops, and Mrs. Incredible touched her comm and called Captain America.

"Cap, this is Mrs. Incredible, Natasha and I have got this taken care of." She said, finger pressed to her ear.

" _Good job Helen. Thanks for the report. Over."_ Cap said over comms, and Mrs. Incredible went to go help the cops clean up.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys, the next team-up will be coming out soon!**


	8. Clean Up on Aisle 4

**A/N: Hey guys, here ya go, the next chapter.**

 **Disneyheart3: I'll try not to take ages, just bare with me, I still have school and stuff.**

* * *

"Wanda, Wanda, can you show me another trick?" Violet bounced in her the passenger seat beside Wanda in the small sedan. Unlike the other superheroes, Wanda doesn't have a vehicle from the Avengers, so she has to use her own car.

"Vi, I showed you all the tricks I know." Wanda answered in her thick Sokovian accent. "You can read minds, expand your force field, and other tricks. I can't show you anything else." Wanda didn't have to take her eyes off the road to know that the young girl was sad. Wanda sighed, and pulled off the main road and into small alley that was hidden.

"What are we doing?" Violet asked, confused and looking at her surroundings.

"We are learning a new trick. But on one condition." Wanda said as she put the car in park and opened the door, and Violet followed.

"What's the condition?" Violet asked, as she followed Wanda into the back of the alley. They were wearing civilian clothes, but they both were wearing their costumes underneath.

Wanda walked around the corner, then turned around to face Violet. "I'll teach you something, as long as you show me something." She said with a smile.

Violet broke into a huge grin. "Ok. So I have to go first?" She asked, and Wanda nodded. "Cool. So, this is a trick you can do with Pietro, or any other speedster. Maybe it would work with a normal runner, but we can try that now. Dash and I figured it out on accident when we were running for our lives." Wanda nodded, and Violet motioned for her to come over and stand near her.

"Ok, so this is like a hamster ball. What happens is, you jump up and spread your arms and legs out over the person, like so." Violet jumped up and did so, having her purple force field spread around herself and Wanda. "So then," she continued, " the energy uses the bubble like a ball, and the person underneath, runs." Wanda looked up and saw the girl being serious, so she started to run. Surprisingly, it worked, and the two were running around the alley, laughing all the way.

After about two minutes of running around, Wanda walked back towards the car, and Violet dropped the force field, rolling and hitting the ground gracefully.

"Ok, fine. I showed you mine, so show me something else." Violet said, crossing her arms and smiling.

"Ok, fine." Wanda said. "This is a secret one, no one else knows about it yet. So this is our secret, for now." Violet smiled eagerly. "Ok, I've learned how to levitate, and maybe even fly." Violet's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Listen." Wanda said, as she she put her hands to the side and her red energy started coming from her hands. "You have to concentrate really hard, and let power flow through your body, feeling it lifting you off the ground…" Wanda shut her eyes, and the red power came out from her hands, seemingly pushing her off the ground and into the air. Violet watched in amazement as Wanda was floating around, and landed on a fire escape about 10 feet in the air.

"That is soooo cool!" Violet shouted, amazing at what the young woman can do.

"Then you try!" Wanda shouted. "Come on up here!"

Violet closed her eyes, felt her power flowing through her veins. She felt weightless, and when she opened her eyes, she was off the ground, purple energy flowing around her. "Woah." She breathed, and then floated up to Wanda.

"Wanda, I'm doing it!" She shouted. Wanda smiled, but frowned when Violet suddenly said, "I'm going to go higher."

"No, Vi, I don't think you should-" Wanda started to warn, but Violet wasn't listening. She went higher and higher, till she was almost at the roof of the building. She felt so powerful, she felt amazing.

Violet finally opened her eyes, but when she looked down, she saw how far above the ground she was. She started to freak out, when all of the sudden, she freaked out, and her powers dropped. She screamed and fell, when all of a sudden she hit something hard, and the breath rushed out of her. Wanda was using her power to create a wall of energy to break Violet's fall.

Wanda struggled to keep the wall of energy going with the weight of the young lady, and Wanda still getting used to her powers, but she safely got Violet to the ground, who fell on her knees, breathing hard. Wanda used the last of her strength to help her reach the ground, and then sat alongside Violet.

"That… was AWESOME!" Violet yelled out of breath, and Wanda broke into a small chuckle from the enthusiasm of Violet. It was pretty fun.

"Ok, let's go, Cap actually wants us to finish the mission." Wanda said, standing up and giving a hand to Violet. They both jumped back into the car, and drove off to where the second bomb went off.

(put a line)

"Walmart?" Violet asked. Wanda nodded, at the young girl in her costume. They had ditched their civilian clothes for their suits. Stark's information told them that the second bomb went off at a Walmart, luckily, when the store was closed so no one got hurt. The bomb did major damage though.

The "Walmart" sign was almost completely gone, except for the letter "m" that was still hanging up there. The front of the store was completely gone, so Wanda and Violet just walked through the fallen debris. The inside wasn't much better. A giant hole was in the middle of the store, where the bomb was placed, and destruction wreaked around it. The shelves were fallen on top of one another, and shopping carts were everywhere.

Violet tried out using a trick Wanda taught her on how to move objects with her mind to get a shopping cart that was mysteriously on top of a dangling light, surrounding the cart with purple energy and placing it on the ground.

When the two superheros got closer to the gigantic hole in the floor from the bomb, they heard some form of talking, that sounded like chattering teeth. They jumped behind fallen shelves when they heard figures jumping out of the hole. Wanda gasped as she saw the short stocky miners, their long teeth and nails scurry around the shelves, looking for something.

All of a sudden, the miner that seemed to be in charge stuck his nose in the air and loudly sniffed, then turned to the area where Violet and Wanda were hiding.

Wanda swore under her breath where Violet couldn't her as lots of mole people came swarming out of the hole, all running towards their hiding place.

"Vi, cover me." Wanda whispered, then ran off to the side. Violet panicked as the older woman ran away, but pulled herself together. After a deep breath, Violet stood up, using new tricks Wanda taught her to pick up mole people and slam them into each other, and sending blasts of energy hitting them.

While Violet was holding off the miners, Wanda was running behind the hole, trying to find a way to stop more miners from coming out of the hole. She stopped when she saw the perfect idea. Wanda shut her eyes, feeling her power flowing through her veins, and when she opened her eyes, they were a bright red, and red energy was coming out of her hands. She then turned to her left, where she used her mind to lift two of the heavy shelves and placed it on top of the hole trapping any miners trying to get out. Violet saw this and gave a little thumbs up and a smile, until turning back and throwing around miners.

Wanda came running over, and together, the two superheroes took out all the miners, and then piled them up into the corner of the Walmart, and blocking their escape by stacking up heavy metal shelves.

Violet sighed as they both walked over to where Wanda had stacked the shelves over the hole, where loud banging could be heard.

"You ready?" Wanda asked, bracing herself to lift the shelves up. Violet nodded, and got into a fighting stance. Wanda threw the shelves off, and miner flowed out of the hole, only to be hit by Wanda and Violet. After the miners had stopped coming out of the hole, Violet and Wanda floated to the bottom, where only a little light shone through.

"What's that?" Violet asked aloud, walking towards a big black box in the middle of the hole. Wanda finished fighting off the rest of the miners down there and walked over with Violet.

"I don't know, maybe some sort of mach-" Wanda was suddenly cut off as she came upon a timer with red blinking numbers.

"Oh my god, Violet get out of here, it's a bomb!" Wanda screamed, and was about to fly out, before a miner snuck out behind her and shot her with it's stun gun.

Wanda screamed again, and Violet send a burst of energy at the miner, destroying it. She then ran over to look at the timer. _Oh, crap. 20 seconds._ She thought.

Violet looked between Wanda, lying motionless on the ground from the stun, and the bomb, timer slowly ticking down, trying to decide what to do.

"Vi, you need to go." Wanda struggle to say, trying to motion her to get her out of there. Violet grit her teeth, look Wanda in the eye, and said, "NO."

Violet then summoned whatever power she had left, and formed two small force field, each in one hand. She then expanded them, placed one over Wanda, and the other over the bomb. It wasn't to hard now, but when the bomb would go off, it would be hard to keep it down, and she was leaving herself exposed. But Violet knew someday, she would use herself to help someone else, and she was ready.

The two force fields were in place, Violet widened her stance, trying to get better grip, as the bomb timer counted down...

 _5...4...3...2...1.._

The explosion was muffled because it was inside a force field, but it was still the full force. Violet screamed exposure on her powers, but the force field held the explosion. Violet was breathing hard, eyes slowly shifting from the explosion inside the force field, to Wanda, who was slowly starting to move again.

A couple seconds later, just when shut her eyes because it felt like she was going to drop her force field just from the sheer pressure of holding the explosion in, Wanda tapped on her bubble, and Violet sighed at the small relief it gave her to lose one force field.

Violet then focused the rest of her energy to the bomb, lifting it up in the air a little bit. Sweat beaded her forehead, and her chest heaved up and down from the stress. Making her hands come closer and closer together, the force field became smaller and smaller, until it ran out of oxygen and died off.

Violet dropped her power and force field, collapsing to the ground, exhausted and sweating. Wanda slowly made her way over to Violet and sat on the ground next to her, and put her arm around Violet's shoulders, and Violet rested her head on Wanda's shoulder.

"Vi, that was incredible." Wanda said, amazed at the young girls feat of strength.

"Don't mention it." She said, out of breath, "let's just get out of here." Wand nodded, and the two used a little bit of strength to levitate up to the top, and walk back to the front of the store. They were just about to leave, when Violet suddenly stopped.

"Wait, I've always wanted to do this." She said, and walked over to a checkout stand, and picked up the intercom and spoke into it.

"Clean up on aisle four, clean up on aisle four." She said, which blared over the speakers throughout the Walmart. The two girls giggled as they made their way back to the car, for the trip back to the Tower.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon! Please review!**


	9. Quiet in the Library

**A/N: Hi peeps! Sorry, it's kinda been a busy week (my birthday was this week yay!) and I haven't gotten a chance to post in a while. But here ya go, have fun my little nerds! As always please read and review!**

* * *

"Why a library? I mean, the library is, yes, always full of people, but the bomb was set off during the off hours, so no one was here. And the library isn't full of very valuable items-" Dr. Banner, dressed in casual clothes, as he was talking to Thor and Mr. Incredible, who, unlike him, were dressed in their suits. They were walking around in the distraught library, when the doctor stopped talking and froze.

"Books…" Dr. Banner quietly said, and then suddenly ran to the other side of the library where the stairs were, running like a maniac down them.

"Does the Doctor require assistance?" Thor asked in a loud voice, the only volume he seemed to have.

"I don't know, Thor. I'll go check on him. You stay up here, in case more of the Miners show up." Mr. Incredible said as Thor was looking through a kid's hair book, fascinated by the pictures.

"Ok, Incredible Mister. I will stay with the books with pretty Midgard hair." Thor answered. Mr. Incredible didn't know what Midgard was, but he guessed it was Earth. He didn't understand the god of thunder.

Mr. Incredible slowly jogged down the steps, occasionally calling Dr. Banner's name. The stairs were extremely long, and when he got near the end, he was moving slowly down the steps. When he reached the door to the basement, he could've sworn he heard, _growling?_ He just shook his head, and pushed through the door. There were some offices down in the basement, but Mr. Incredible heard lots of growling and thumping in the locked vault door that was destroyed with the bomb.

Mr. Incredible slowly creaked open the door and peeked into the room. He saw a room full of Miners attacking against a large figure lurking in the shadow.

Mr. Incredible debated about going up and getting Thor, but he decided against it. Mr. Incredible took a deep breath, and quietly walked back into the old book vault. Mr. Incredible was shocked at the sight. A large green monster was attacking the Miners, picking them up with ease, smashing them while occasionally growling when one would jump on the back of the monster.

By then, Mr. Incredible had made his way to directly in front of the large monster, when it had finally smashed the last Miner. The large monster stood still, massive shoulders heaving up and down, smelling the air, until making eye contact with Mr. Incredible.

"Oh, no." Mr. Incredible said to himself, as the monster shifted into a fighting position facing Mr. Incredible, then charging. Mr. Incredible is a tall man, standing at six foot seven inches, but the monster was at least another foot taller. Mr. Incredible was about to throw a punch, but before he could throw it, a giant green hand shot out and slapped him, making him not only go backwards, but up as well. After going through multiple walls, Mr. Incredible landed in front of Thor, who was happily braiding his hair similar to the ones in the book.

"Incredible Mister! You are back! Do you like my hair?" Thor boomed joyously, a lock of blonde hair in his hands.

"Great, Thor." Mr. Incredible said tired and out of breath. "But I got to go. There is a giant green monster down there, and I got to stop it." He said, and jumped down the hole he just created.

The frown vanished from Thor's face. "Giant green monster? Hulk!" He cried and stood up, the book on his lap hitting the floor. He called Mjölnir to him, and jumped down the hole, calling to the other superhero.

When Thor finally reached down the vault. It was a sight to see. Hulk and Mr. Incredible were going head to head, swinging wild punches and making hits. Mr. Incredible's super-strength helped him land some punches on the Hulk, but never enough to do any damage, while the Hulk was beating Mr. Incredible senseless. Thor decided he had to do something.

While the two were circling, Thor ran out into the middle, arms waving, and stood in front of Mr. Incredible.

"Thor? What are you doing-" Mr. Incredible asked, incredulous, but Thor shushed him.

"Hulk! Hulk!" Thor called out, before the heavy breathing stopped and the two made eye contact.

Thor put his hammer on the floor, not losing eye contact with Hulk, and started talking slowly.

"Doctor Banner, the Incredible Mister is not an enemy. We are not your enemies." Thor talked slowly and calmly, and incredibly, the giant green monster, known as the Hulk to Thor, shrunk down and turned less green, into Dr. Banner!

"Dr.. Banner?" Mr. Incredible stared at the man, who now just had on a pair of ripped pants now, instead of the normal clothes he had on before.

Thor had just run out of the room, while Mr. Incredible stood there, gaping. "How, who what, what was that?"

"You just met the Hulk, Mr. Incredible. My, counter-part, you could say." Dr. Banner said, as Thor ran back into the room with a spare change of clothes they kept in Dr. Banner's car. He gratefully accepted them, and went to find somewhere private to change. Thor laughed when he saw Mr. Incredible's face, and slapped a large hand on his shoulder.

"Come, Incredible Mister. I thought I heard more of the mole people running upstairs. Let's fight them!" He said, as he swung around Mjölnir and flew up the hole Mr. Incredible made. Mr. Incredible sighed, and started climbing up the jagged debris.

When Mr. Incredible finally reached the top, Thor was already swinging his hammer wildly around, hitting Miners left and right. Mr. Incredible cracked his knuckles, smiled, and joined in on the fight.

It was a long fight, from the mass amount of mole people still left and only two superheros, but the Miners were no match against a god and a superhero. Almost all the Miners were gone by the timer Dr. Banner walked out. Mr. Incredible and Thor were playing catch with a Miner, when another one started to sneak up behind Thor's back.

"Thor! Watch out!" Dr. Banner shouted, and suddenly pulled out a small handgun he kept in his back pocket, in case of emergencies, and shot the Miner in the back of the head.

Thor and Mr. Incredible froze in the middle of their game, dropping the yelling Miner down the hole that was underneath them.

Dr. Banner shrugged, put the gun into his back pocket, and turned around to walk out of the damaged front door. He was about to push it open, when a Miner dropped out of the ceiling, holding a device that looked an awful lot like a detonator, and evil grin stuck on his face.

Dr. Banner sighed, knowing the Miner would press the button. He put down the papers and ripped pants he was holding, and let anger wash over him, turning into the Hulk.

Just as the Miner pushed the denotation button, the Hulk roared and grabbed Mr. Incredible and Thor and jumped out of the exploding library. They landed in the nearby street, where, as soon as the Hulk put him down, Mr. Incredible promptly went over to the side of the street and puked.

When he was done, he wiped his mouth, and realized that Dr. Banner was still Hulk.

"Why is he still Hulk?" He asked Thor, who started to get into the car.

"He does not have another change of clothes. So he is going to meet us at the tower." Thor replied, turning the keys and starting the car. Then, the Hulk smiled, and jumped into the sky, roaring, as Mr. Incredible stared through the Window. _I'm glad I'm not an Avenger. Avenging is their world. Their world is crazy.*_ He thought, as she sat in the passenger seat, calling to Cap over comm's that they finished.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my dudes, you guys are awesome!**

 **3 quick things:**

 **1) *did you get my reference from avengers age of ultron? Sam Wilson's quote? Sorry I just wanted to put that in there.**

 **2) I love the review I am getting, its awesome and you guys are awesome, but if you noticed, I do not swear, so I am asking, if you do have a negative review, please try not to swear so much. I got a review the other day for one of my other stories, _you know who you are, maybe, if you are reading this..._ (*cough cough* *Hacks up a lung*) that had alot of swearing in it. So i do not mind bad reviews, just please try not to swear.**

 **3)I don't remember if I ever put a disclaimer in here, so here it is now:**

 **I own NOTHING! Unfortunately. Maybe one day... (*cue evil smile, creepy music and no lights*)**

 **BYE! see you next chapter!**


	10. Doctor, Doctor

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally back with a new chapter, with some bugging from my sister to finally post this (I know you're reading this. Hi!)**

 **This was personally my favorite chapter to write, mainly because it has some of my favorite characters in both movies.**

 **So please read, enjoy, and as always, review, even if you don't have a account.**

 **Yes. I'm talking to you! REVIEW! (please)**

* * *

Clint drove with his arm out the window of his convertible, the top down, enjoying the wind blowing on his face. Dash sat in the backseat, watching in amazement at something outside.

"What are you looking at kid?" Clint asked, glancing the the rearview mirror.

Dash started to laugh. "Pietro." He stated, and when Clint looked out, he saw Pietro running near the car.

He scowled, "PIETRO!" He shouted, and the young man ran up to the driver window.

"What's up Old Man?" He said in his Sokovian accent, smirking as he ran.

"Get your _Прикладом_ back in the car!" Clint yelled, trying to steer on the road and keep his eye on Pietro at the same time.

( _Butt_ )

Pietro grinned from ear to ear. "Only if you can catch me." He said, then ran off farther on the road. Clint tried to scowl, but ended up laughing as he jammed his foot down on the gas, getting closer and closer to the older speedster.

"Hey, Clint! Can I join him?" Dash called from the backseat, already unbuckled and gripping the drivers to keep from falling back.

Clint turned at smiled at Dash. "Sure, kid. Have fun, don't get run over, look both on both sides of the street. I'll talk to you on comms."

"You sound like my mom." Dash joked, then jumped out of the car and ran up to Pietro. Clint stepped down farther on the gas, revving the engine, and almost catching up to the speedsters. He honked the horn, and the two turned around and waved, then speeding ahead again.

Clint smiled, then put his hand to his ear, where his hearing aid doubled as a his comm, standard issue given to him by Stark.

" _Do either of you geniuses know where we're going?"_ Clint asked over commas

There was no answer as Pietro and Dash ran back into the car, Pietro in the passenger seat, smiling uncontrollably.

Clint smiled back, and said, "Thought so."

* * *

"It was at a hospital? And no one was there? I thought hospitals were open all the time?" Dash questioned as they pulled up to the demolished hospital.

"I-I don't know." Clint replied in the same state of surprise. "Let's go check it out."

As they walked in, the inside was worse than the outside. They had to jump over beams of drywall to get in, and avoid giant holes that led to the different floors.

Pietro sped into one of the holes, going down to the bottom floor, then coming back up to the very top floor. A minute later he came back and stood next to Dash.

"I checked all the floors. There are no people." Pietro said. Clint nodded, and they went to find the bomb.

When they reached the hole, the three boys stood frozen, jaws hitting the ground. The hole was giant, taking up the majority of the ground.

"Uh… who wants to go first?" Clint asked, his bow out and ready for anything.

Both of the speedsters shook their heads and stepped back. Clint sighed, slipped his bow over his back, and grabbed an arrow. He grabbed a lighter out of his back pocket, lit the top of the arrow, and used it like a torch. He took a deep breath, and jumped down the hole.

Clint expected to be falling for a long time, but a few seconds later, he hit the bottom, tucked his legs in and rolled, causing the arrow torch to go out, leaving him in complete darkness. He fumbled around for his lighter, finally re-lighting the arrow, and looking around the hole. He took some flares that he had, lit them, and put them around the edges of the hole.

In the center was a white spot, with black ashes circling around it. He guessed that was where the bomb was. He was about to look more, when he heard some faint skittering behind him. He turned up his hearing aid to make it louder, and realized the walls were the ones making the noise!

He immediately turned and put a hand to the dirt and cement wall, and it was vibrating with the movement, getting louder and louder, shaking harder and harder.

Thinking on impulse, Clint took his bow off his back, and climb halfway up the hole he jumped down. Using his legs to balance on a piece of debris, he nocked an explosive arrow with the timer counting down, and shot it into the wall, lodging itself while it silently counted down.

Clint scrambled up as fast as he could through the hole, but he wasn't fast enough. The explosion battled through the hole, heat blasting from the small arrow. The explosion was deafening, and Clint, who had earlier turned up his hearing aids, cried out in pain, causing him to take his hands off the wall and cover his ears, and fell back. The blast flung him into the air, and onto the main floor.

Pietro heard the blast before it came up, so he grabbed Dash as ran outside with him. Pietro then ran back inside looking for Clint, hoping he didn't stay in the explosion.

He was making rounds when the bomb went fully off, and inside the explosion Pietro heard a scream, then saw Clint flying in the air, then hitting the ground.

Hard.

The blast rained down for a few seconds more, and between all the falling debris and heat, Pietro couldn't reach Clint, who was lying motionless on the ground.

When the falling debris stopped, Pietro ran over, picked up the archer, and ran outside to where Dash was.

"Is he alright?" Dash asked, crouching down next to Clint as Pietro leaned against the wall, sucking in clean air.

"He… better be." Pietro said between breaths. He then crouched down and put his finger against his neck, finding a small, but steady pulse.

"He's alive." Pietro confirmed, and Dash breathed a sigh of relief. Pietro removed Clint's bow and quiver, and leaned him up against the wall. He checked for injuries, and only found a small gash on his upper right arm from sharp debris. He ran and grabbed the first aid kit that Clint kept in his car, and bandaged it up.

Then, to wake him up, Pietro tried calling his name, then gently slapping him, trying to get him to wake up, with no use.

"I got it!" Dash called, then ran off, coming back a few seconds later with a bucket of ice water. Pietro smiled and stepped back, letting Dash through water on the unconscious man.

"Agh!" Clint shouted when the water hit him. He shook his head, water flying off his head in little droplets.

"How ya doing Clint?" Dash asked, standing in front of him.

Clint immediately cried out, and they looked at him in concern, before he reached up and pulled out his hearing aids. He adjusted some settings, then put them back in.

"Sorry." He said, as Dash stared at the hearing aids he once held. "I turned the volume up down there, and once I set the bomb, I forgot to turn it back down, which is probably why I passed out." He explained.

"Y-you have hearing aids?" Dash exclaimed.

Clint nodded. "Yep. I'm 80% deaf after an… incident."

Dash nodded and Pietro started talking.

"You ok, old man?"

Clint laughed and stood up, taking a swing at Pietro with his good arm. "Never been better." He replied. Pietro laughed and ran inside.

Suddenly he came back out with a grim look on his face. "We are not alone anymore. Those, Miners, are in there, the explosion forced them out of the walls they were hiding in."

Clint muttered something under his breath, and grabbed his bow. He tested shooting with with his injured arm, and grimaced at the pain, but nodded, ready to fight.

Inside was chaos. Miners were flowing up and down the different levels of the hospital, destroying equipment and throwing around gurneys, and digging another hole nearby the first one.

The three superheros crouched down behind a hospital bed.

"I think they're making another hole for another bomb." Dash stated, and the other two nodded.

Then, a group of miner came walking in with a giant black box, similar to the one that held the original bomb.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do." Clint said, turning his back to the bed.

"Dash, you are going to run over there, and knock out the Miners carrying the box. Pietro, you are going to grab the box. I don't know how it is set up, so please try not to drop it. Then the two of you are going to run and bring it to that valley we passed by on the way here, bring it down to the bottom, do not drop it, and come back here. Then we can get the rest of the Miners." Clint said.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to fend off all these Miners by yourself?" Pietro ask puzzled.

Clint smiled. "I've dealt with an angry Natasha before. This will be nothing. Bonus, you guys have super speed, so you guys won't take that long, right?" Clint asked with a grin. When no one replied he frown and asked again. "Right?"

Pietro shrugged. "Heavy object kind of make us slow down, especially something that might, y'know, explode…" Dash said.

Clint's smile vanished but shrugged. "I'll be fine. Now GO!"

Dash did his job well, knocking out all the guards, and Pietro ran under the box, catching it just before it hit the ground. Dash then ran over and grabbed the other end of the box, the two nodded at Clint, and ran out of the hospital.

Clint decided to stay in the shadows as long as he could before having to fight on the ground. So he climbed up to the top of the ceiling beam and perched up there, pulling arrows back and shooting the Miners down one by one.

The arrows flew silently from Clint's perch, and he scarcely breathed, reliving his memories and training from being a sniper. The arrows hit their target with a soft thud, followed by a thump of the heavy mole hitting the ground. Clint loaded another arrow, and was about to let it fly when his beam started to fall over!

He looked down and saw Miners pushing the beam, trying to knock him off. Clint looked more annoyed than surprised, and he blew air through his mouth and quickly changed his current arrow into one with a grappling hook.

He then shot it into the ceiling, and just as the beam came down, he jumped down and swung down, gritting his teeth from the strain on his arm, and hitting the ground and rolling.

Immediately, Miners, with weapons drawn and aimed, surrounded Clint, who was kneeling on the ground, breathing hard.

"Ok. You want to play like that?" Clint said, mostly to himself. He quickly took out his hearing aids and held them in his right hand, and used his left to grab to grab a sonic arrow from his quiver. He slammed it into the ground, and high pitches sonic waves blasted from the arrow, leaving each Miner screaming with their hands over their ears.

Clint laughed as the sonic arrow screamed and the Miners fell to the ground, unconscious, from the high pitched noise. When the sonic waves stopped, Clint picked the arrow back up and put it in his quiver, then placed his hearing aids back in, hearing the moaning and whimpering of the Miners.

He pulled out another arrow when,

BAM!

A heavy piece of drywall slammed into the back of his knee, forcing him to the ground. His leg was pinned to the ground in an unnatural angle, and Miners started slowly coming forwards.

Grinding his teeth, he forced his leg out from underneath the debris. Once out, he looked at it, his pants ripped and some blood coming out from it. When he tried to put pressure on it, he almost collapsed from the pain. " _Дерьмо_." He muttered.

( _Crap)_

He pulled together the last of his strength, and used his good leg to put the majority of his weight on, and leaned against a still-standing pillar. He pulled arrows out in rapid sessions and shot then, each one hitting their mark on a Miner.

5 minutes later, when Clint was running out of arrows and energy, Pietro and Dash ran back in, punching each Miner and throwing them down into the original hole.

In seconds, the whole thing was done. Pietro and Dash knocked over a half-fallen wall, and then, from his spot of the pillar, Clint shot another explosive arrow, which detonated inside the hole, and the superheroes were protected by the wall covering the hole.

Clint sighed, slinging his bow over his back, glad for the fight to be over.

"What took you so long?" Clint asked, lowering himself to the ground and rolling up his ripped pants so he could check his knee.

Pietro smiled sheepishly. "I kind of forgot where the valley was, and it took a while to find it." Clint glared at him, but then smiled at the younger man.

"Geez, Pietro. Whatever. Hey, Dash, can you go grab my first aid kit?" The young kid nodded and ran off.

Pietro stopped smiling. "You ok, Clint?"

Clint shrugged, then pulled up his ripped pant leg, hissing as it make contact with his knee. It was an ugly sight. It wasn't broken or dislocated, but came close, and it was turning an ugly blue and black, a little blood coming from other areas.

Pietro frowned at the injury, but Clint just shrugged.

"I've had worse before." Clint simply stated, but that didn't loosen Pietro concern. When Dash came back, Clint expertly wrapped his knee, and with some help standing up from Pietro, they started walking towards the car.

As Clint slowly limped through the broken door, Pietro asked, "Are you sure you should be walking on that?"

Clint shrugged but didn't turn around. "No, but I'm fine." He answered, but through the strain on his voice, you could tell that he wasn't.

Pietro thought for a moment, then smiled with an idea. She ran forward, and against Clint's protests, Pietro picked him up bridal style, and carried him to the car. He placed him in the passenger seat and he got into the driver seat.

Clint shot death glares at Pietro as he started the car.

Pietro just laughed. "Just check in with Cap, Old Man." He said, and Clint out his hand to his ear, talking to Cap, but with a scowl on his face on the way home.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew. That was a long one. But that was great, well, at least I enjoyed it!**

 **So ya, please review! Reviews are great! Just like you guys, for reading this!**

 **BTW, 777 of you awesome people have read this! That's Amazing! But, I have 2 other stories that have reached over 1,000 views. Let's see if we can beat that, eh? I have 2 more team up chapters after this one, so lets see if we can get to or over a 1,000 in 3 chapters?**

 **Ready,**

 **Set,**

 **GO! ;)**


	11. I'll Be Back!

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 10 a little early, just because I was working on it. So ya, have fun reading.**

 **BTW I never remember if I put a disclaimer on anything so, here are some special guests to do it:**

 **The Avengers: She doesn't!**

 **The Incredibles: Own Anything!**

 **Edna Mode: Except for the plot, darling.**

 **Me: Thanks guys, now get ready, we are starting in a minute!**

 **Also, reviews! Yay!**

 **Disneyheart3: Woah, hold your horses man, it's cool, he's coming, real soon. ;) Thank you for reviewing though!**

 **Ok thats it, have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

"So you were like, super skinny, then they juiced you up with some super juice, and now you're this?" Lucius, also known as Frozone, asked in disbelief. Him and Steve were driving in Cap's old blue Volkswagen Beetle down to Central Park where the other bomb site was.

Steve laughed at the way Lucius explained things. It reminded him of a certain cousin of a friend….

"Yes, that's pretty much it." Steve confirmed. "Then the doctor that gave it to me got shot, and I chased after the HYDRA agent who shot him, and then when I caught him, he took a cyanide pill and killed himself. Then I fought the Red Skull, an evil HYDRA leader who had found the tesseract, then he died, but I had to get the plane into the water to stop it from blowing up, and then I was asleep for 70 years. So I'm only 95." Steve finished.

Lucius stared at him, jaw hanging open.

Steve smiled. "So that's it, your _only_ 95." Lucius said and slapped his hand on the dashboard. "Geez, these supers are getting older and older."

They both laughed as they turned into the entrance of Central Park. They then stepped out of the car, in their suits, and each of them put on their respective helmets, and walked towards the center of the park, which was surprising empty and quiet.

"I don't ever remember Central Park being this empty." Cap noticed.

"And I thought a bomb went off here? Shouldn't there be like a couple of trees that fell over or something?" Frozone said surveying the land. He was right, there was no disturbance to any of the land anywhere.

"I'm going to go walk the perimeter. Maybe the bomb hasn't gone off yet. Why don't you go check the center?" Cap said.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Frozone joked and Cap shot a glare at him.

As Frozone walked to the middle, he saw a large black box in the water of the fountain.

" _Cap, I may have found something."_ He called over comms.

" _Copy that. I'll be there in a second. Check it out. Over."_ Came the static reply.

As Frozone got closer to the box, he noticed there was a small note attached to the box, flapping in the wind. He stepped closer enough to read it:

 _Don't turn around._

"Why not?" Frozone asked himself. "A piece of paper won't tell me what to do, I am a grown-" as he turned around, he got shot by a laser, and froze while half-talking.

The person behind the laser started laughing, small at first, gradually getting louder and louder, until it was a full blown evil genius laugh.

When Frozone saw who it was, his mouth dropped to the floor. Metaphorically, of course. He was still frozen.

 _Syndrome._

"Frozone! How nice of you to drop by!" The red-haired self proclaimed super villain said, his finger pointed at Frozone the whole time to keep him frozen.

"Is Mr. Incredible here? How about the wife? Maybe the kids?" He asked looking around eagerly. "I've been _dying_ to fight them, after they thought I died!" He put his free hand over his mouth to stifle some giggles. "Get it? _Dying_ after I _died_? Oh boy, I am great." He said, wiping some tears from his eyes from laughing.

He looked back to his prisoner. "What?" He asked, and walked up real close. "Ice got your tongue?" And went into another laughing fit.

Frozone rolled his eyes. _Where is Cap?_ He thought, hoping the hero would show up soon.

"Well, I was hoping Mr. Incredible would show up, but oh well. I want to show you something, I've been working on a new form for a while." He paused. "Don't move!" He added, and laughed as pressed a button on the control console on his wrist.

All of the sudden, the ground and the trees around them seemed to shake as the new, and improved Omnidroid stepped out from behind the trees.

 _How the heck did he hide this thing?_ Frozone asked himself.

"You see," Syndrome started as he walked around, "when Mr. Incredible destroyed my last ones, and after they thought I died, I went into hiding, and created a new Omnidroid, one that can't be destroyed by anything." He paused for a dramatic effect. "Even itself." He finished with a evil smile.

Syndrome used the laser and threw Frozone into the arm, hit a button, and the Omnidroid caught him in one of it's metal claws.

"It's bigger, it's badder, and it is going to be too much for Mr. Incredible! When we meet him" Syndrome said, overexcited.

"And now, as a test run, we are going to see how long Frozone can go against the Omnidroid." He smiled.

"I don't think so." A voice called out from the shadows, and Captain America's shield flew over and hit the control buttons off Syndromes wrist.

Captain America then burst through the bushes and grabbed the control and his shield, hitting a couple of buttons and freeing Frozone.

Before he could hit another button, a laser knocked the control out of his reach.

"Who are you?" Syndrome asked peering at the man clad in red white and blue.

"I'm Captain America." Cap answered, and Syndrome snorted.

"Captain America. What a joke. I'm Captain America and I-" he was cut of when Cap threw his shield and it hit Syndrome in the chest.

Cap then ran over, grabbed the remote control, and pushed some buttons, causing the Omnidroid to pick up Syndrome and run away.

"I'all get you! I'll get all of you! I promise! I'll be back!" Syndrome screamed as he was carried away.

"You ok?" Cap asked as he helped Frozone stand back up.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just kinda shocked to see him alive." Frozone said.

"What happened?"

"He kinda got shredded to pieces by an airplane propeller." Frozone shrugged. "But I guess he's back."

"Oh." Cap replied. "Ok. Well, I guess we are done here. Do you think he will be back?" He asked.

"He's Syndrome. Of course he will." Frozone said.

"Ok. But we will be ready." Cap promised, and the two went back to the car to go home.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOHHHH! Syndrome isn't dead! HAHAAHAHAHA oh this is going to be fun.**

 **BTW: Syndrome is NOT going to be back until after everyone fights the Underminer! So he won't be here for a while (so don't freak out Disneyheart3, he will be back, just not yet, this was a little sneak peek :)))))**

 **As always, please review! Thanks you guys are awesome!**

 **Also, sorry if this one was a little short, I was on a tight schedule.**

 **Adios!**


	12. Rockabye Baby

**A/N: Hey peeps, sorry this took a long time, I had to think of an idea and it was really hard to write this. So sorry if there are spelling mistakes (which as my sister says "There are so many mistakes!") :)))) And enjoy! As always review.**

 **Disneyheart3: Thank you, the Syndrome part was very fun to write, there will definetly be more soon.**

* * *

Stark felt ridiculous. He was flying low in the sky, heading to a rec center, where the final bomb had gone off. And of course, his partner, was a baby! He mentally cursed Helen for putting Jack-Jack with him, especially for the mode-of-transportation that he had to use to carry him around.

"JARVIS, how high can I fly with Jack-Jack here?" Tony asked his AI as he looked down at the baby in a carrier strapped to his chest. Every time Tony would turn or go a different direction, the baby would giggle or clap his hands. Stark guessed that he had been in the air before in some fashion.

"Not much higher, sir. He doesn't not have a breathing apparatus like you." JARVIS replied.

Tony sighed. Why was he always stuck with a baby? He didn't like babies, and most babies didn't like him. He checked a small map inside his helmet. _Only a few more miles, then I can't put him down,_ he thought.

He shifted and turned to the left, heading for the rec center, with Jack-Jack laughing as he flew.

(put a line)

Stark set down in front of the demolished rec center, and immediatly stripped off the baby carrier strapped to his chest. He put the ugly thing on a tree branch, so he wouldn't forget it when they had to leave, and shifted Jack-Jack into his arm. Tony sighed as he looked down on the baby. He didn't know why the Parr's let him fight, he was just a baby! Well, a baby in a super suit and mask and some unknown powers…

Tony used his repulsor to knock down the broken door, and he and Jack-Jack walked inside. The bomb had done some serious damage, treadmills and exercise machines were thrown everywhere, broken. Weights and dumbbells were on the ground everywhere, Stark had learned the hard way by ramming his foot into one. Various balls were rolling on the floor, and children's toys occupied the floor and ceiling lights. He cautiously opened the doors to the gym, and he found the bomb site, along with a whole crap-ton of miners.

Tony quickly shut the door, and stepped back out and took a breath.

"Where to put the baby, where to put the, ah ha!" Tony muttered to himself as he found a door that led to a pre-school area. He opened the door and placed Jack-Jack on the floor.

"Jack-Jack, stay in here alright? Mr. Tony is going to fight some baddies, alright? You stay here." Tony quietly said, as he shut the door. Jack-Jack's lip curled up and tears welled up in his eyes, holding out his arms to the older man. "Sorry, kid, I can't take you, not right now. Stay here, OK?" Tony then shut the door and braced himself to go fight some miners.

Tony double checked his repulsors, and blasted open the doors and stood in the doorway.

"Aw, guys. You started the party without me?" Stark shouted, and all the Miners froze and looked at the intruder.

"Come on, everyone knows I love to party." Tony said, and walked into the gym. "Here, let me show you." He started blasting Miners left and right, making them fly into the air. Some of the Miner started screeching and ran from the hole.

"Seriously, people, you think I would forget you? You guys can have some of this too!" He laughed as he blasted more and more Miners.

"I'm getting tired of this. You guys want something new? Yes? Ok, me too." Tony looked to his left in his helmet, looking at the missiles.

"JARVIS, get me a missile." Stark said, after failed attempts to get one himself.

"I'm sorry, sir, the missiles seem to be offline."

"Great." Tony mutted. "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." He called out, and started blasting more mole people.

Stark finished blasting mole on the ground, so he flew up into the air to survey the rest of the gym. The hole were the bomb was held was destroyed, and no miners seemed to be there. The rest of the gym was clear, so Stark pulled up his heat sensor up in his helmet.

"I believe there are more of the Miners out in the hallway, sir."

"Thanks, J." Tony said and flew out the door and into the hallway. Miners were now swarming the hallways and offices, flipping up furniture and blasting doors with what looked like stun guns. Tony came down and hit the floor, knocking out the Miners nearby with repulsor blasts.

 _Crap. The baby. How could I forget about a baby?_ Tony thought to himself as he flew over to where he had dropped Jack-Jack off. He was surprised to see and large hole burnt through the door, some parts still red from heat.

"Geez. Not only did I forget about the baby I lost him." Stark doubled checked the room he was supposedly in. He then shut the door, and turned to walk away, when he turned back to put out the small flames in the burnt door with a mini fire extinguisher he has in his suit.

"JARVIS, pick up heat signatures." Tony asked, and looked to a spot where a bunch of red dots surrounded another one, with a dot disappearing slowly every once and awhile.

Tony fired up his rocket blasters and flew around the corner, leading to a long hallway. He flew down there, blasting Miners with his repulsor. He stopped in the middle of the circle, where he saw Jack-Jack, on fire, fighting the Miners with surprising skill for a baby. One by one, the Miners fell down, either hit with a repulsor blast or a fireball somehow made and thrown by Jack-Jack.

Once all the Miners were down, Tony leaned down to pick up Jack-Jack, who had now turn back to a normal baby. "Ok, buddy. I don't know where you learned to fight since you can't even walk yet, but ok…"

Tony turned around and was just about to leave when Jack-Jack made a loud crying noise, turned his arm to flames, and shot a large fireball behind them.

Stark looked behind him to see a burnt Miner holding a stun gun, and he guessed that Jack-Jack and seen him.

Stark looked at the baby in his bright eyes. "Well, you little punk you might've just saved my life. Thanks." Jack-Jack smiled and laughed, and Tony broke out into a smile too.

"Well then. Let's go get that ugly carrier, so we can go home." Jack-Jack clapped, and the two flew off out of the rec center.

* * *

 **A/N: YAYAYAY the team-up chapters are done! So now, we can get to the big part! (Dun dun duhhhhhhh)**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!1**


	13. Meet the Underminer

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, So here it is! Also, side note, I might not be able to update very often because school is ending and I have exams and stuff.**

* * *

Captain America pulled up to the Avengers tower in his small blue volkswagen, with Frozone asleep in the passenger seat. There group was the first of the teams to reach the tower.

Steve got out of the small car and stretched his tall, broad frame. It felt good to be home, the fight against the Omnidroid wore him out.

"Lucius, were back, let's go." Steve opened the passenger door and gently shook the sleeping man's shoulder. Still in costume, he groaned and stretched, and the two started to walk through the front doors.

Three feet into down the sidewalk, two giant holes suddenly appeared, and Miners jumped up, guns drawn. Two Miners flanked each of their sides, pinning their arms behind their backs. The rest of the moles surrounded them in a circle, guns aimed at their heads.

"I got this. Follow me." Frozone said, as they slowly raised their hands in the air. Suddenly, Frozone grabbed his stomach, groaning in pain, and collapsing on the ground. Cap saw what he was trying to do, and instantly fell to his knees next to him and started yelling at the Miners.

"Oh my gosh! We need a doctor right now! GO GET A DOCTOR." The confused Miners stared at each other, when Frozone's hands shot out, firing a blast of ice at each Miner's chest. They all went down, and Frozone stood up.

"Good thinking." Cap said, running back to the car for his shield.

"Thanks, but I don't think that was the last of them. I think we should call the other people." He said, pulling up one of his sleds and using it as a shield for the upcoming miners swarming out of the towers.

Cap put a finger to his ear, and sent out a message over the comms to all the other teams,

(put a line)

Cap's message came loud and clear over the sound of rushing wind on Natasha's motorcycle.

" _Miners back at the Tower, need assistance."_

Short, but to the point. Natasha put a hand to her ear.

"Got it, Rogers, on our way. ETA about 20 minutes. Over." Natasha replied.

"Cap needs our help, seems that the bombs were a distraction, because now Miners are swarming the tower." Natasha called out to Mrs. Incredible behind her. She nodded, and Natasha revved the engine, shooting forward on the empty road.

(put a line)

"Like a small boat, on the ocean, sending big waves, into motion." The two girls sang with the radio in the small car Wanda owned. Both were pretty decent singers. All of the sudden, Violet's hand shot out and turned off the music, as soon as Cap's message started.

" _Miners back at the Tower, need assistance."_

Violet was the one to reply. "Ok, Cap, on our way."

Wanda turned to the young girl. "Ready for some more fighting?"

Violet eagerly nodded, and they raced to the tower.

(put a line)

Thor heard Cap's message over the comms first.

" _Miners back at the Tower, need assistance."_

Unlike the other cars, the two men had a silent agreement, and like the others, the car sped forward.

(put a line)

Jumping through the sky, Hulk heard the tiny message in his ear. He rested on top of a building to listen.

Hulk growled, bumped his fists to his chests, and jumped off and leaped towards Manhattan with frightening speed.

(put a line)

Pietro and Clint were bickering in the front seat of Clint's convertible, while Clint was wrapping up his knee with bandages to keep it in place.

"You're going to break something!" Pietro shouted at Clint. "What if it dislocated?"

"Since when have you cared about my well-being?" Clint shot back.

"Guys, shut up! Cap's talking." Dash yelled from the back seat.

" _Miners back at the Tower, need assistance."_

Pietro shot a glance at Clint next to him.

"I'll be fine, just drive." Clint growled at him, and they shot off.

(put a line)

"Sir, Captain America has a message." JARVIS said over Tony's music that blasted through his helmet.

"Ok, play it."

" _Miners back at the Tower, need assistance."_

Tony looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Ok, Jack-Jack, let's go!" He shouted, and Aerosmith blasted through his suit.

(put a line)

"I don't know how much longer we are going to be able to hold them off." Frozone shouted as he shot some Miners with ice. He flipped out his sled, and made a ice pathway above the Miners, freezing them in their tracks.

"We just have to wait until the rest of them show up." Cap replied, as he slammed his shield into the gut of a Miner. Just then, multiple cars showed up, and a roaring Hulk slammed into the ground.

All the Miners mysteriously held back, as all of the superheros pulled together in a line-up. The Incredibles and Avengers were mixed together, each in various degrees of pain and being worn out, but none the less ready to fight.

All of the sudden, a loud rumbling shook the ground, and everyone lost their balance. A large creature started to rise out of a hole in the ground right in front of the tower.

"Behold, the Underminer! I'm always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me! I hereby declare war on peace and happiness! Soon, all will tremble before me!" He shouted.

"Incredibles, Avengers," Cap shouted out, turning around to see the line-up behind him. He faced forward, staring at the Underminer. "Assemble!"

And it all descended into chaos.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, how'd you like it? Sorry if it was pretty bad, I was running out of ideas. But yeah, please review!**


	14. The Battle

**A/N: Hey peoples! Guess who's baaaack? Here is this big chapter, it actually took a while to write this cuz there were so many characters to keep track of, so I'm sorry in advance in I forget someone.**

 **REVIEWS! YAY!**

 **Disneyheart3: Ya, exam suck, and good luck on yours as well.**

 **Also, a BIG** **shout out to Disneyheart3 for reviewing basically every chapter and being so awesome! You are great!**

 **Enjoy, my peeps!**

* * *

The two side, The Avengers and Incredibles, and the Underminer and his minions, ran at each other, each side yelling some unidentifiable battle cry. Quicksilver and Dash ran ahead of the rest of the superheroes, punching the Miners in the front of the line. Violet and Scarlet Witch used their powers and floated above the group, shooting balls of energy at the Miners, and the Underminer himself.

The Underminer merely swatted away the energy, Wanda's and Violets power seemingly not affecting him.

" _Cap! We can't seem to get a hit on the Underminer!_ " Violet yelled in her comm, hoping the Captain heard her.

"That's fine, Violet, we will think of something else to-" Cap was cut off by a very loud growling. Hulk seemed to jump out from the clouds, roaring as he barreled towards the Underminer. Compared to him, Hulk was no bigger than a regular person, and the rest of the superheros were like ants.

The Hulk jumped on the Underminers head, ripping at anything he could get his hand on, punching and breaking glass on the headlight the Underminer wore on his head. The Underminer growled, and grabbed the Hulk, throwing him across the city.

"NO!" Thor screamed. He swung his hammer, propelling himself in the air. "Seek shelter!" He schouted to his teammates over the comms. Mrs. Incredible grabbed Jack-Jack from Iron Man, who flew higher in the air, and jumped behind a large rock, with Black Widow, Frozone and Mr. Incredible, who were already there. Pietro and Dash ran off the side, and ran up the side of a small building, resting there to catch their breath. Thor flew up into the sky, summoning lighting to Mjolnir, and started pummeling to the ground.

Out of time to run to a hiding place, Captain America and Hawkeye braced themselves for whatever was coming. All of a sudden, the two were lifted up in the air, by Wanda and Violet, who were levitating. Together, they had mixed their powers, making a force field form around Clint and Cap.

Just then, Thor struck the ground with his hammer, sending lightning bouncing through the grass, electrocuting all the Miners, and even shocking the Underminer. Many of the Underminers minions fell to the ground, smoking, While the Miners and Underminer in the back stayed upright.

All the superheroes stayed in their respective hiding places, until Thor lifted Mjolnir off the ground. Wanda and Violet put down Cap and Clint, and the rest of the team came running towards them.

"Well, that took out most of the Miners, but what do we do about the big guy?" Frozone asked as they all stood around.

"I say we shall hit it with lighting!" Thor shouted, and started to swing his hammer around again, until he stopped when Clint placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We would love that, big guy, but we don't know how long that would take, and considering that first one didn't do much damage, I say no." Clint pointed out.

"Hawkeye's right," Cap stated, making sure to use codenames to keep the identities of them secret. "We can't afford to waste time on that. With Hulk out of the game for now, we need something soon."

Black Widow added some more information. "His helmet is attached to the back of his head by a strap, protecting his head from any damage. Also, considering he is a mole, I'm guessing that he doesn't see very well. Moles are colorblind, only able to distinguish light from dark. I'm guessing that the light on his helmet helps at some point, so maybe, if we can break the light and get off the helmet, we would have a bigger chance." She finished with a breath.

"Thanks, Widow. Stark, you have anything?" Cap said, turning to the billionaire.

Tony shrugged, and his voice rang out from his suit, distorting it a little bit. "Well, I'm running low on energy right now from the original bombs, and I can pretty much guarantee everyone else is." Random nods moved around the group. "And little Feathers there can't stand up by himself, so ya." Stark turned to Clint, who was leaning on Natasha, his injured leg off the ground.

"Shut up, Stark. I can still fight." Clint growled, and Natasha pulled him back from the group and started whispering to him. It went on for a minute before Natasha shrugged and they joined the group again.

"Ok, then. I think the biggest problem is trying to get off that helmet, which we probably need the big guy for. But waiting for him is not an option, we need a distraction. A big one."

"We can provide one." Wanda spoke up, and her and Violet stepped forward. "We've been talking about this, and we can provide a distraction until Hulk shows up." Violet finished.

Mrs. Incredible looked at her daughter in concern. "Are you sure you'll be able to do this Vi?" Violet nodded.

"I'll be fine, Mom." She said, and turned back to Wanda.

"Ok. Call it, Captain." Stark said.

"Fine. Scarlet Witch and Violet will provide the distraction. Black Widow and Hawkeye, I need you up at point, watching everyone, and if necessary, fighting or shooting the Miners. I would suggest trees." The pair of assassins nodded, and headed off to the right, where a group of trees surrounded central park.

"Mr. Incredible, Thor, Frozone, and myself will be on the ground, fighting the Miners here. Stark, you need to go find Banner." Stark nodded and flew off.

"Mrs. Incredible, Dash and Pietro, you can do anything. Cause distractions, fight, it doesn't really matter." Dash and Pietro smiled at each other and ran off.

"Wanda, Violet, are you ready?" Cap turned to them, as they stood side-by-side, staring at the Underminer, who was getting ready to hit something.

The pair nodded, and Cap placed a hand to his ear, and shouted into his comm, " _Avengers, GO_!"

Dash and Pietro ran around, knocking over Miners and throwing them away from the field. Mrs. Incredible picked up objects and stretched out her arms, throwing them wildly. Frozone would slid around on his sled, freezing Miners, while Cap, Thor, and Mr. Incredible would smash them to pieces. Clint and Natasha were shooting from above, taking out Miners one by one.

" _Scarlet Witch, Violet, now would be a great time for that distraction now."_ Cap yelled over his comm.

Scarlet Witch and Violet stood together, their hands outstretched in front of them. Wanda's red powers and Violet purple power mixed together in a funnel of colors, growing bigger and bigger every second. All of a sudden, a large person appeared through the energy, as large as the Underminer. The energy swarmed and moved around, and started to look like Wanda. After it got big enough, Wanda screamed, and the energy screamed with her.

The Underminer was startled, and stepped back from the glowing energy. In the distance, a very faint roar from the Hulk was heard in the distance.

" _Great job, guys, keep it going, I have Banner and we are on our way."_ Stark said over the comms.

 _If only we can hold it that long,_ Wanda thought, as she struggled to keep control of the energy.

* * *

 **A/N: YAY! Cliffhanger! I don't know when I will be able to upload the next chapter, but since its the weekend, maybe I'll have a chance.**

 **Also, I need help deciding what to do. After the fight with the Underminer, I gave you guys that little snapshot of Syndrome, but I don't know how I should do it. Should I**

 **1) Continue it in this story, after the Underminer?**

 **Or...**

 **2) Create a whole new story, sort of a sequel to this, but focused on syndrome?**

 **Review and tell me what you think I should do!**


	15. Snowballs in Summer

**A/N: Hey peeps, guess what? I posted! YAY! So this is the 14th chapter, whew, that's alot. There aren't going to be that many chapters after this, because, I'm gonna make a sequel with Syndrome as the villain! Awesomeness!**

 **Now it's time for... REVIEWS!**

 **Junior VB: Whoa, you are super awesome, 6 reviews! Thank you so much! The family does have new suits, in a way, but they are very much like the ones in the movie. And yes, having Jack-Jack fight is kind of risky, but he can handle himself. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

" _Wanda, Violet, do you think you can hit the Underminer like that?"_ Cap shouted over his comm, while simultaneously slamming his shield into the gut of a Miner.

" _Yeah, that would seriously help over here. The Miners keep swarming, and we don't know how long we will be able to take them out. We need the Underminer out of the picture,"_ Natasha grunted over her comm, speaking for herself and Clint. Even though she hid it well, her voice showed signs of becoming tired.

" _Give me and the big guy a couple more minutes, Mr. Moley over there threw Banner three towns away, so it will be a little bit more,"_ Stark added to the conversation.

Wanda listened to all the talking, while also focusing her energy into the form she created. She turned her head to take a look at Violet, who was struggling to keep her powers up.

"Vi, are you able to keep it up a little bit longer?" Wanda sent the telepathic message at Violet, who shuddered when she first heard Wanda's voice in her head.

Violet shifted around so she could look at Wanda. Though she was tired and shaking, parts of her hair not pulled back by her bright orange headband were firmly stuck to her forehead by sweat, she looked happy. She wasn't smiling, but her lips were pulled tight against her face, the corners tilted upwards ever so slightly, her violet-blue eyes shining with a newfound excitement.

"I'm fine, but we can't do this forever, right?" She shot back, which earned a small chuckle from Wanda. She was about to focus back to controlling the energy, matching the height of the Underminer, when Violet's voice popped back into her hand.

"Can I take over for a little bit?" Wanda smiled at the excitement of the young girl, and she brought her red energy down a little, making up the bottom half of the being, and Violet's dark purple energy took the top half, slowing making the form look more like her. She screamed, and the energy screamed back with her, all aimed at the Underminer. Then, a giant purple fist slammed out into the Underminer's midsection, making him step back a couple feet.

* * *

"How ya doing Hawk?" Natasha called to her partner, who was shooting up from above in a tree. She was right below him, circling that same tree, taking out Miners one by one. They worked together on multiple occasions, on STRIKE Team Delta*, so a couple of mole-hybrid things were no problem. But have them keep coming and coming, and the pair of assassins already tired, might cause problems.

"I've been worse." Came the reply. A few seconds later, there was a grunt, a thud, and a small but distinct, "Pat Sajak!**" Natasha finished shooting the Miners around her, and ran around to the other side. Clint was lying on the ground, hands massaging his hurt knee.

"Did you fall out of the tree?" Natasha asked, exasperated. Clint shot a glare at her. "More importantly, did you use Pat Sajak as a _curse word_?" She asked, staring at her partner in disbelief.

"Yeah, so what? Have you heard yourself swear in Russian? You swear the most out of everyone I know, even Stark." Clint said, picking up his bow that fell next to him. "Now stop gawking at my idiotic words and help me stand up."

Natasha shook her head, walked over, placed her hands underneath his arms, and lifted. With a grunt of pain from Clint, he stood up.

"Can you put pressure on it?" Natasha asked, her tone less sarcastic, and more laced with concern.

Clint did a half shrug. "Kind of? Nothing like Bogota***, though, I'm OK." He replied.

"Ok, then. Let's go clear another area." Natasha said, moving off to her left.

"Oh, joy." Clint muttered underneath his breath.

* * *

Helen stood at the top of the water fountain in the middle of central park, right in front of the Miner. She whipped her arms around, knocking into Miners, throwing them off their feet.

Dash and Pietro ran around the park, when Dash had an idea. He whispered it to Pietro, who smiled and nodded in agreement. Dash sped away, and up to his mom.

"Hey, Mom, I have an idea. What if you like, braced yourself, and spread out, so me and Quicksilver can beat up Miners, and you can like, slingshot them at the Underminer!" He said, talking almost as fast as he could run.

A smile spread across Mrs. Incredible's face. "That's a great idea! Let's go." She stretched out her arms, wrapping around trees on opposite sides of the park, and her legs on the ground. She then the rest of her torso stretched out, and walked backwards, pulling taunt.

" _Dash! Quicksilver! I'm ready!"_ She shouted over her comm. Dash and Pietro then picked up the Miners they knocked down, and placed them on Mrs. Incredible. After about ten or so Miners on her, she picked her legs up, and she worked like a slingshot, flinging the Miners into the air, and hitting the Underminer in the face.

"That was AWESOME!" Dash yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "Let's do that again!"

* * *

 _How are we going to do this_ , Captain America thought to himself, as he threw his shield, hitting 4 Miners, and flew back to his arm, attracted by a magnet on his wrist. He ran and slid underneath an incoming Miner, whacking him from underneath with his shield. He ran a hand across his forehead. He'd lost his mask a while ago, but considering how many times it actually fell off when fighting, he didn't care so much.

He took the brief moment of not fighting to scan the area around him. Thor and Mr. Incredible were working well together, playing a sort-of baseball, where Mr. Incredible would throw the Miners at Thor, who swung Mjolnir at them, sending them screeching into the sky.

Frozone was off doing his own thing, using his board to slid on the ice he was creating, and the freezing the Miners in the process. Cap looked down at his shield on his arm. Maybe he could use his shield like that…

Steve ran over to where Frozone, a thick patch of ice was dead ahead, with Miners sliding around as very _un_ graceful ice skaters. He threw his shield on the ground, which skidded ahead of him. He picked up his speed, and jumped on the shield, using hit like a snowboard. He gave a small chuckle, surprised he actually did it. The laughter wasn't long-lasted, unfortunately. The shield slid out from underneath him, his arms flailing at his side, trying to keep balance.

He flew off the makeshift board, and started rolling at the upcoming Miners. Fortunately, the shield had gotten him close enough to the Miners to take them out when he was rolling.

When he finished rolling, he shaking stood up, still slightly dizzy from all the spinning, and brushed the snow off his shoulders and back. When he picked his shield up, he realized all the Miners had been cleared from the area! He smiled to himself, but it slowly faded away when he heard laughing in the distance.

Frozone appeared out of nowhere, gliding in gracefully on his snowboard, which folding up when he stepped off, and onto the snow where the Captain stood.

"Did you try to ride your shield like a board?" Frozone asked, incredulous. He bent over, his body shaking with laughter. "Wow, that was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time. You were like, aaaaaah!" He imitated, flailing his arms just like Steve did, then falling over into the snow, laughing even harder.

He stopped laughing when a decent sized snowball hit him in the middle of the face. He wiped the snow from his mask, and stared at Cap, standing above him, another snowball in his hands, ready to throw.

"You're on!" Frozone shouted, and proceeded to throw more snowballs at Cap, who was blocking hit with his shield.

* * *

Tony checked the map in his helmet, and looked out into the horizon. He could see the Underminer standing in front of his Avengers tower, and fighting in central park, which was right next to the tower. About 10 minutes and him and Hulk would be there. He checked behind him, to see Hulk jumping from building to building, keeping pace with Iron Man.

" _Ok, guys, hold on just a little longer. ETA about 10 minutes."_ Stark said over his comm. Various replies flew in, which made Stark push the suit just a little faster.

Flying into the park, he saw everyone fighting-except for Captain America and Frozone who seemed to be having a snowball fight in the middle of summer.

He flew down right beside them. "What the heck are you guys doing?" He said, and the two grown men stopped their fight and stared at Stark.

"Having a snowball fight." Cap stated plainly. Stark groaned.

"You can't see it, but right now, I'm rolling my eyes." He said, sighing after he finished. "Well, Hulk, is only about thirty seconds behind me. Would you like to join us, or stay mellow doing whatever the heck is it your doing here?"****

Just then, Hulk came in flying from the sky, and slammed right into the flashlight part of the Underminer's helmet, cracking the glass, and making the light flicker, then die out.

"Son of a baptist preacher**. He actually did it." Tony said, staring at the Underminer. Cap turned to him and stared at him quizzically.

Tony just shrugged. "Feathers showed me. Now, let's go beat this thing!" And flew off, heading towards the Underminer.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my peeps! This chapter was actually really fun to write, especially the part with Cap trying to ride his shield... :). Also, I realized two things when I am writing this. 1) That I keep calling Helen Mrs. Incredible, but her superhero name is still technically Elastagirl. Oops! I don't really feel like going back into all my chapters and fixing it, so for right now, I'm just going to keep calling her that. and 2) I keep also changing the way people are called. Like for Captain America, I got between Steve, Cap, Captain America, and for like Iron Man, I go from like Tony, to Stark, or something else. So I'm sorry if it gets confusing.**

 **Ok, now to these things, "*". I don't really know what there called, I just use them.**

 ***STRIKE Team Delta: This is from actual Marvel comics, and my other story, _You Know What It's Like To Be Unmade_ , which is my story about Clint and Natasha, I would highly recommend it, it's my first one I wrote, and I enjoy writing and reading it. It is very Clintasha, though, so just beware. **

****Pat Sajak & Son of a baptist preacher: Ok, I did not use this just as the guy who does the wheel of fortune (I do not own that, or the name, but I wish), and I was not talking about an actual son of a baptist preacher (If you are a son of a baptist preacher, I did not mean to offend you if I did...) There is a Christian comedian named Tim Hawkins, who does a bit about "Christian Cuss words". Since I am a Christian and do not cuss, I used those instead. Look him up on YouTube, he's really funny. **

*****Bogota: Yeah, another reference to my Clintasha story, about a mission they went on. To find out, you have to read it... :)**

 ******"The whole sentence I don't want to retype it, just go up and re-read it" This is a line from Hamilton, in Cabinet Battle 1, where Hamilton is talking to Jefferson. I changed it up a bit, only a couple words, so it would work with my story. (I want to own this too, but sadly I don't). I recently got into Hamilton, and I thought it would be cool to put it in here. if you can't figure out what the original line is, I don't know what to say. Sorry? Idk**

 **So ya. That was really long, I'm sorry, but enjoy! And, as always, REVIEW! They make me happy!**


	16. The Twist

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry, this took forever, I thought I would have more time since summer started, but I have been really busy, and haven't gotten a chance to write, but I finally finished this chapter. Thank you guys for reading, all of you peeps are awesome!**

 **Disneyheart3: I'm glad you had a chance to read it, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Ok here ya go, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

The Underminer, stunned by the massive hit from the Hulk, fell backwards a little bit, bumping into Avengers Tower.

" _I swear, if that thing destroys my tower, just like with Loki around, I am never building again in New York."_ Tony said into the comm, after expressing his opinion with some choice words.

" _Your tower will be fine Tony, right now we need to focus on the Underminer,"_ Cap replied back, " _How are we doing on the Miners? Are they still coming?"_

" _Of course they are, Grandpa Rogers,"_ Natasha replied back, sarcasm lacing her voice. " _There are about a million of these things, We need to get the helmet off. The Underminer is probably controlling them somehow."_

" _How though?"_ Mr. Incredible asked. " _He hasn't even spoken since his first little intro about how he like 'declared war on peace and happiness'"_ Mr. Incredible spoke the last part in a deep growling voice, imitating the Underminer, getting some small chuckles from his kids.

" _I think he uses his mind."_ Wanda added into the conversation. " _I'm getting a weird feeling, like someone or something else can read minds. I'm also getting some small voices in my head."_ She said, her accents showing up faintly over the comm.

" _Идиот. Почему ты не сказал это раньше?"_ Pietro complained, annoyed at his sister.

(Idiot. Why didn't you say that before?)

" _Заткнись, Пьетро."_ Natasha cut him off, voice harsh at the young adult.

(Shut up, Pietro)

" _Guys, cut it out with the Russian, we have to deal with the Underminer right now. Wanda, Violet, do you think you could take off it's helmet?"_ Cap questioned.

" _I think so."_ Violet replied.

" _Ok, good, do that now. The rest of us, do whatever you can to bring the Underminer down. It can't see well, so sneak up on it. We need to get it to stop controlling the Miners."_ Cap finished, and everyone went running off.

Wanda and Violet, even though they were exhausted, they mixed their powers again and once more, made their monster reach the height of the Underminer. There red and purple hands grabbed the helmet off the Underminer, who tried to stop them unsuccessfully, and took it off his head. Immediately, almost half of the Miners stood stock still, looking around, wondering what they were doing there. Almost just as fast, they freaked out, and dug deep underground, leaving the stunned superheros in shock.

" _Well that helps, I guess._ " Dash said over the comms. " _But there are still some left."_

" _That's easy kid, have you not been listening? We need to take out the big guy."_ Tony replied, rolling his eyes from inside his helmet.

" _Ok, Hulk, Thor, and Mr. Incredible, take out the Underminer. The rest of us, get rid of the rest of the Miners."_ Cap announced.

They all nodded and ran off, Dash and Pietro zooming around, punching the Miners. Mrs. Incredible stretched her arms and threw them into the air, where the Stark would shoot them with missiles or lasers. Frozone slid on his sled and froze the Miners, with Cap breaking the now-frozen Miners. Clint and Natasha were in the middle of it, standing back to back, shooting any Miner out in the open, constantly sharing rounds when the other ran out.

The Hulk and Thor jumped up to the top of the Underminer, pounding on his head. Mr. Incredible stared up at the monstrosity in front of him, pondering on how to take it down for good. Suddenly, he had an idea.

" _Helen, get over here!"_ He shouted over the comms, and then called the Hulk and Thor down from beating the Underminer senseless.

"Helen, wrap around the Underminers legs, multiple times, so he can't move. Then, us three go behind him and jump at his knees, knocking him forward and hopefully unconscious. The only part, is Helen, you have to get out of the way in time." He said, and took his wife in his arms, pulling her into a hug.

"I don't want to lose you again," Mr. Incredible confessed, whispering it in her ear. She pulled back from the hug, and looked at him, half happy and half annoyed.

"Bob," She said, walking away, "We've had this conversation before. We're superheros. What could happen?"

Mr. Incredible just stared at his wife as she stretched out and wrapped multiple times around and around the lower half of the Underminer. The Underminer looked down, trying to swat away the superhero, but Iron Man, recognizing what they were doing, flew over and distracted it.

Thor, Hulk and Mr. Incredible ran behind it, ready to jump at it's legs.

"On my count!" Mr Incredible yelled.

"One!" The heroes on the ground scattered to avoid from getting crushed.

"Two!" Iron Man moved out of the way.

"Three!" The three men leaped at the back of the monster's knee, hitting them, causing him to fall forward, his arms flailing trying to catch himself. He failed, and fell face first onto the ground with a massive _thud_ shaking the ground and causing dust to fly up into the air.

The heroes slowly emerged from their hiding places. Mr. Incredible was the first to count for everyone. All the Avengers were accounted for, his kids and Frozone were standing together, and the only person missing was…

"Helen!" Mr. Incredible shouted, scanning the ground, desperately searching for his wife.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Bob, calm down, I'm right here." Mrs. Incredible said, and they gave each other a kiss.

Dash and Violet pretending to puke.

"Eww!" Violet squealed, and gagging, and bending over.

"Dad, Mom, do you have to do this right now?" Dash called, and the adults laughed.

Their laughter was interrupted by movement from the Underminer. All the heros turned and braced themselve, ready for another attack. Instead, a small Miner climbing it way up the fallen Underminer, and stood on it's head, facing down at them.

"I am the Under-" He said as a high pitched squeak, causing Clint and Pietro to double over laughing at the voice. The Miner glared at them, slammed his fist into a contraption around his neck and tried again.

When he spoke, his voice was much deeper. "I am the Underminer, I'm always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me! I hereby declare war on peace and happiness! Soon-" He tried to finish, but was cut off from Stark.

"Yeah, yeah, all will tremble before me, we get it, you've said this before. But what about the big guy there?" He pointed to the giant mole the supposed "Underminer" stood on. "Wasn't he the Underminer?"

The little mole laughed, deep and menacing. "No, he was a pawn, in my game of chess, and you will be the losers, and I will be victorious!" He cried, his arms waving in the air.

"This guy's a nut job," Natasha said to Clint standing behind her. When she got no reply, she stared at the now empty spot beside her. She twisted around, trying to find where he went. As she did, she realized that other people were missing too. She did a mental head count, and found there were five people missing: Clint, Thor, Mrs. Incredible, Dash, and Frozone.

"штопать Это!" She shouted, and ran up the side of the fallen Miner, and grabbed the Underminer by the neck.

( _darn it!)_

"Where are they?" She growled, and squeezed tighter around his neck. The heroes on the ground were confused, until they realized that not all of them were there! They had been so distracted by the Underminer entrance, they hadn't noticed they were missing.

The Underminer just chuckled from Natasha grasp. "Put me down, or you'll never see them again." Natasha stared at the small figure, contemplating how many ways she could crush him in the most painful way. A couple seconds later, Natasha dropped her hold on his neck.

"Good." He said, and pulled a tablet out from a pocket behind him. He turned the screen around and show Natasha, who stared at it. All the missing heros sat there, tied up leaning against the wall, surrounded by Miner guards. Clint was obviously trying to talk with one, but with the backhand that soon came to his face, it wasn't working. Helen scolded him, and Clint slumped backwards against the wall.

"I swear, if you touch one hair on his head-if you touch any of them, I will-" Natasha started to threaten, but was cut off by the wave of the Underminer's hand.

"Yes, yes, I know, kill me. But not yet. Currently, your friends are hidden at a secret place somewhere here. Also, there is a very large bomb, big enough to wipe out the entire city hidden somewhere else, set to go off in, I think two hours. You have to make the choice. Save you friends, and destroy the city, or save the city, and your friends," he paused for a second, "will die."

He left the tablet in Natasha's hands, who stared at it, trying to keep a straight face, but some emotion slipping through. He laughed an evil laugh, and jumped off the side, digging a hole in the ground and disappearing.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, again, sorry, I wanted to take this further, so I added the whole kidnapping your all going to die unless you choose stuff, because I was running out of ideas. I also didn't have time to spell check this so I'm sorry for mistakes. So ya please enjoy! Please Review!**


	17. Wanted: Dead or Alive?

**Hey peeps, I'm sorry this took a really long time, I'm in Chicago, and I've been busy, and I've been really working on trying to finish up my Hawkeye and Black Widow story. So here is this chapter, I didn't have time to spell check it, and I needed to post this, cause you guys have waited long enough, so sorry, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Clint's face still stung after the miner slapped him. It didn't feel any better when he had another superhero fussing all over him. _This feels like Natasha after a mission,_ Clint thought, thinking back to the times Natasha acted like a mother when he got hurt.

"You do not sass the bad guys! Dash, how many times have I had this conversation with you and Vi?" Helen said, turning to her youngest son, who was tied up next to her.

"A lot." Dash said quietly, not really wanted to get involved as his mom was yelling at a grown man.

"A lot. Because when you sass the bad guys, something happens, and you get hurt, or the bad guys can get angrier, causing more stress for everyone!" Helen ranted, running out of breath.

"Are you done? 'Cause I already said I was sorry." Clint sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Now, if everyone could be quiet for a moment, I'm trying to cut the rope." Clint had taken the knife he kept in his boot, and started sawing against the ropes.

Without Clint noticing, the other started to slowly get out of their own bonds. Thor summoned Mjölnir, who the guards had foolishly left in the same room, and burned the ropes with a little bit of electricity that was still humming around the hammer. Mrs. Incredible made her arms really thin, almost flat, and the ropes just slid off. Frozone covered the ropes in ice, which made it easy to snap the frozen rope. Dash pulled a move he saw off the TV at his house, vibrating his wrists at super speeds, causing the rope to burn and smoke, and falling off his wrists black with orange sparks.

"Got it!" Clint shouted, standing up, flipping the knife around in his hand. "Ok, who's next-" He started to say, until he saw the rest of the captured heroes standing around him.

"Well, I guess you guys got it. Ok then." Clint said, slightly embarrassed.

Dash smiled and muttered under his breath. "Slowpoke."

Clint turned and face Dash. "I heard that you little punk," he said, a smile playing on his lips. "I still have my hearing aids, so I can hear you loud and clear." He sprinted forward, grabbing Dash just as he started to run away. He held Dash above his head, spinning him around, as Dash laughed.

"Ok, everyone just needs to take a chill pill, maybe two." Frozone said. "We need to find a way out of here."

Clint walked around the edges of the room, running his hand around the corners, feeling for spots that weren't supposed to be there. When he reached the southwest corner of the room, there was a small bump. He peeled behind the wallpaper, and revealed a small camera. "They've got eyes on us." He looked closer into the camera. "I'm gonna guess audio too."

Thor walked up to the door, shaking the handle first. "Clint, the door is locked." Thor stated simply.

"Ok, buddy, you have the hammer, knock it down." Clint said over his shoulder, while he was still messing with the camera. "Does anyone have duct tape on them?" He asked, but got a bunch of no's. Groaning, he turned back to the camera, muttering under his breath. He looked around the room, after finding the camera can't be turned off from inside the room, to find anything that could block out the camera.

 _Booyeah!_ Clint thought, as he saw his bow and quiver sitting in the corner. He ran over and grabbed that, pressing a couple of buttons, and an arrow shot out of his quiver into his hand. He placed the quiver on his back, and slung his bow with it, and took the arrow and stabbed it into the camera. Instead of breaking the camera, a thick black putty cover the screen, blocking the heroes from view and jamming the audio too.

"Ok, there's no camera, we're good." Clint called out, and the rest of the group just nodded, off doing there own thing. Thor was banging his hammer against the door, Lucius was freezing the hinges, try to make them fall off. Helen wrapped her arms around the door, and pulled. With the combined strength of all of them, the door was pulled off the hinges.

"Yes! We're out!" Dash yelled, pumping his fist in the air. They ran down the the hallway, but the Underminer jumped from ceiling and stood in their way. The hero's skidded to a stop, and the tiny little Underminer smiled.

"Now where do you think you're going? Hmm? As you can see there are now two obstacles blocking your way. The other door," He stepped to the side to reveal another door, thicker and bigger than the other. "And me." He pointed at himself.

Clint started to snicker, which started to become a full blown laugh. The Underminer glared at Clint, who completely ignored him and continued to laugh. "Y-you think you have any pull on us?" Clint said between his laughter. He sucked in a couple deep breath before talking again. "Thor here can squish you like a bug in a matter of seconds with his hammer of his, Frozone can turn you into a Popsicle, Dash can knock you out without you even seeing it coming. Mrs. Incredible can smack the living daylight out of you from a block away. I'm the weakest part of the group, I don't even have powers, but one arrow can knock down for the count."

The Underminer smiled. "Well, even so, you still have to get through the door."

"Easy," Dash said, joining the conversation. "We'll knock it down just like we did with the last one." Mrs. Incredible looked at her son and smiled, pulling him to her side, and whispering something to him, that even Clint with enhanced hearing aids couldn't hear.

The Underminer rubbed his chin. "I guess that would work. I mean, if you were alive by then. Well, good luck!" He started to turn away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Frozone asked, jumping forward.

"Well, a very dangerous gas is about to fill this room, deadly enough to kill everyone here," the Underminer looked at Thor, "even gods. Even if you did manage to get the door open, there would be a small room, then dirt. Pounds and pounds of dirt." The Underminer chuckled a little bit. "We are underneath the Empire State Building, any seismic activity or force will surely bring the entire building down. I gave your friends a choice. To save their worthless little team, or disable a bomb with enough power to level New York City. Unfortunately, though, I gave them two hours to either find you or the bomb. You only have one hour until the gas kills you." The Underminer laughed again as he disappeared through the hole in the ceiling. "Good bye!" Was the last thing the heroes heard before a hissing sound filled their ears and pale yellow gas started to fill the room.

Instantly, the group started to cough. "Cover you mouth and nose with your shirt!" Mrs. Incredible yelled, and everyone copied her example.

"We need to find a way out of here!" Frozone shouted over the hissing. The gas was heavy, and it started to cover the floor, reaching up to their ankles.

"I say I call lighting and blow the box apart!" Thor said loudly, his voice slightly muffled by his cape.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Thor, buddy, we've been over this. You can't do that, you'll knock over the Empire State Building."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Dash asked, eyes wide and looking around fearfully. He never thought he'd die in a box underground.

"Why don't we try digging out?"

"We don't have the tools. What are we going to do about the gas?"

"Maybe Thor can vaporize it or something?"

"YES!"

"No, Thor, dude, we don't know if it's flammable. I'd rather try to get out alive that be cooked alive."

All the voices started overlapping one another, one desperate to get their idea heard. Soon they were all screaming at each other. The gas was now up to their knees, and they were coughing more often than not.

Mrs. Incredible had had enough. She removed her shirt from her mouth for a moment, held her fingers to her lips and blew, hard. A sharp whistle cut through the room, and everyone went quiet, instantly. "Guys! We need a way out of here. Check everywhere, the floor, corners."

Everyone started searching, but they couldn't find anything. Fifteen minutes later, Dash started coughing loudly, put his hand on his knees, and sucked in deep breaths.

"Dash! Are you alright?" His mom asked worried. Dash was about to answer when he sucked in a deep breath and started choking, falling forward.

"DASH!"

* * *

 **Oh no, poor Dash. I am working on the next chapter, and as fast as I can, so give me a little bit. Please please review, this story has the most, but it would be awesome if it could have more! ;)**


	18. Gas Attack

**WHOA! Sorry guys's I've been gone for such a long time, this summer has honestly been really crazy.**

 **HAHAHA REVIEWS! You guys are so awesome with all these reviews, I love you all! *fist bumps to everyone***

 **Junior VB: Thanks for reviewing, the heroes are in trouble, I hope they pull through! :)**

 **JJChandler: I'm glad you like it, I will be doing more Disney and Avengers in the sequel to this story! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **So please enjoy this _really_ late chapter, and review, as always!**

* * *

Natasha paced back and forth, hands gripped firmly together behind her back, worry filling every part of her mind. She was the only one standing up out of the remaining heroes. Everyone else was piled around a long flat rock, gathered around a map of Manhattan.

Natasha cursed herself for being so stupid. She is master assassin, supposed to be aware of her surroundings at all times. So why wasn't she this time? If she had still been working for the Red Room, she would be dead.

Shouting from the rock snapped Natasha out of her thinking, and she marched over there. Slamming both hands on the makeshift table, she instantly silenced everyone.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do. How many speedsters do we have left?" She said taking command. Pietro raised his hand quietly. Natasha nodded. "Ok. You're going to cover the entire city, can you do that? Speed through every where, every alley, every building. Take breaks, save your energy, but go as much as to look for signs for the bomb or our friends."

Pietro nodded, taking in the orders. He turned to Wanda, and pulled her into a hug.

"Be safe." Wanda said, voice muffled through his shirt. Pietro pulled back, and held her at arm's length.

"When am I not?" He smirked, and blurred off, and Wanda looked off sadly.

Natasha paused during this exchanged, and then all eyes were back on her. "Stark you need to fly above the city, use JARVIS, scan every building and group. Look for heat signatures. Focus on trying to find the rest of the team."

"Yes ma'am!" Tony gave a mocking salute, and flew off.

Natasha shook her head, and looked again. "Hulk, listen." The massive giant turned to her, nostrils flaring. "There's a bomb, huge one. Can you find it? Banner knows about bombs, look for gamma signatures, or nuclear signs." Hulk snorted and jumped off, roaring at the sky.

"Violet and Wanda. You said you could her the Miners? Like their thoughts?"

Violet nodded. "Good." Natasha said, smiling at the young girl "Use that. Try to focus on them, maybe if we can find our group."

Natasha stood up straight. "The rest of us, are protecting Wanda and Violet as much as possible, and helping out other people. We have a hour and forty-five minutes left. Let's move!"

* * *

"Dash!" Mrs. Incredible yelled, running over and picking up her son, lifting him out of the thick yellow gas.

Frozone ran over and immediately started checking over the unconscious boy. Dash's chest rose and fell slowly and irregularly.

"The gas got to him early. It's filling up the oxygen space in his lungs. We need to get out of here, and soon. I guessing the Underminer is pumping in concentrations of chlorine gas at about 400 ppm."

Clint cut in. "Ppm?"

Frozone sighed and shook his head. "It stands for parts per million, it's also known as milligrams per liter. It is the mass of a chemical or contaminant per unit volume. It's used for liquid and gas."

"Is that bad?" Thor put in.

"Yes, extremely. The Underminer said that it would take about an hour to kill us, but with 400 ppm, it is a little over thirty minutes. Dash is smaller, so that makes sense why he was the first to go down."

"What gas is it?" Mrs. Incredible asked, looking down at her son with fear in her eyes. She didn't want to lose him, there had been a lot of close calls their entire life, and she didn't want to let go now.

Frozone took a deep breath. "Chlorine. Which is not good. The gas has already gotten to much in his lungs, so it's already made it difficult to breath. Next comes coughing and sneezing, which is caused by throat irritation. Vomiting, nausea and headaches come last. Then…" Frozone just let the sentence fall off. He didn't want to say it, but next, came death.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "How do you know so much about it?"

Frozone turned to look at Hawkeye. "There was…a villain. He used it, and… it didn't go well. And I learned about it, to try to save someone." Frozone got quiet for a minute, and Clint dropped the topic.

"Let's get out of here, then. How long has it been?" Mrs. Incredible asked, breaking the silence.

Clint down at his watch. "Since he started putting the gas in? About thirty minutes."

"Just in time." Frozone muttered under his breath. "We need to watch the symptoms. Try to get Speedo to wake back up, if he's awake it's easier to keep an eye on him. Keep your head above the gas, it will slow the effects a little. Other than that, Helen's right. We need to get out."

* * *

Wanda and Violet slowly walked forward, eyes staring ahead in concentration. Cap was leading point, shield in front of him, watching all the buildings and alleys. The Widow and Mr. Incredible lead the back, and Mr. Incredible held Jack-Jack, who was cooing and clapping his hands.

"Feel anything?" Natasha asked softly, moving up behind Wanda.

"No, not yet. There are some voices, not english, that may be them, but it is too early to tell." Wanda said quietly, and then muttering under her breath in Russian.

Mr. Incredible walked with his daughter, moving rocks and objects out of her way, because she focused with her eyes closed. "Wait!" Violet called out, and the group froze.

It was quiet for a moment, and Violet screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out anything that was a distraction.

"Can you understand this?" Violet turned to Wanda and sent the noise to her. Wanda's head was suddenly filled with thousands of voices, surrounding every part of her head. They poked at her head, begging to come out, thousands of sounds, thousands of sounds…

Wanda had a sudden appreciation for Violet. All this voices were attacking her brain, making her want to scream, and Violet wasn't complaining at all. Sudden, one voice cut through all the screaming in her head. It was the chattering that she heard the Miners use. At first it was nonsense, but slowly, the chattering became a language she understood.

Words flooded her brain, and her eye shot open. She ran over and hugged Violet, squeezing her tight.

"I know where the bomb is!"

* * *

 **Phew, *wipes sweat from forehead* I hope the find the bomb, and the peeps! 2 things:**

 **1) I looked up a ton of crap about chlorine gas, and those are actually the symptoms, and it can lead to death, if exposed long enough, but the thing were it goes "first coughing, then sneezing, then vomiting and then death thing"? I don't think that is a real thing. At least, I don't know about that order. I just needed to make it seem more deadly and stuff, ya, for the story...**

 **2) Frozone did a thing there, taking about fighting a villain that used Chlorine gas, and said to save someone and stuff. I'm not gonna explain that now, i will in the sequel. In the sequel, EVERYONE get a cool backstory thing, so I'm looking forward to writing that.**

 **Sorry for spelling, as always, but I hoped you enjoyed it! I know I did writing it!**

 **The story should be wrapping up soon, but school is starting in a couple days, so I will try to finish it! Please review!**


	19. The Reveal

**HELLO** **PEOPLES! This is an extra long chapter, because I haven't posted anything in a while (cause I just started school and I needed to get back into the school habit...) so here ya go! Sorry for typos again, I really suck at those.**

 **REVIEWS! You guys are so awesome, this, out of all my stories has the most reviews, this is great!**

 **Junior VB: Thank you, I try my best!**

 **JJChandler: Thanks so much! I hope he will be too. I guess you'll have to find out, huh?**

 **Dusty Anderson: Yep! It was certainly fun to write. :)**

 **Thanks, all, for reviewing. Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, back to the show!**

 ***dramatic curtain sweep that I try to make look cool***

* * *

Violet looked at Wanda. "That's what you got out of that? I just heard jumbles of voices and whispers, I couldn't make any sense of it."

Wanda just shrugged. "It was a language I know, but I haven't heard it it a very long time." She said, almost sadly. "But not only do I know where the bomb is, I know where the rest of us are."

"Really?" Natasha shouted, and pushed through the front to look at Wanda. But instead of looking happy, Wanda looked sad.

Natasha was immediately concerned. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"The bomb is underneath a red brick building a block away from the Avengers tower. We are down to twenty minutes. And the rest of our team, is underneath the Empire State building."

Mr. Incredible swung Jack-Jack around on top of his shoulder, and started jogging in place. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Wanda held up a hand, and started talking softly. "I didn't finish." She shut her eyes for a moment, gathering information from her mind to share with the group. "They are buried far underneath the building, but not to far. We would be able to reach them, but they don't have long. A gas, called, chlorine gas, I think, is filling the room. It is a small room, and it is up to the waist of all the adults."

"How can you tell all of that?" Cap asked, looking confused.

"It's," Wanda paused, looking for the word. "Complicated. I hear everyone's voices, and then I have to piece those together to make the story."

"Ok, well let's get moving." Natasha said, eager to get going. "Stark, Banner, new intel. Move about a block down from 200 Park Avenue. There's a red brick house, sweep that. Bomb should be there. If you find it, disable it. Be careful, it's down to about twenty minutes." She called out over comms. "Pietro, run over to the Empire State Building. Look for interferences in the ground, cracks, piles of loose dirt. That's where our team is. We're on our way to you."

Stark and Pietro both replied back with a "copy that."

Natasha turned to the group she was with. "Let's go."

* * *

Wanda was right, the gas was getting higher and higher. Dash had woken up, but everyone else had started coughing, and sucking in deep breaths, only to cough more. Dash couldn't stand anymore, otherwise the gas would be over his head.

"Let me take the boy." Thor's voice thundered out between coughs. He picked up Dash and put him on his shoulders, above the gas.

"We need a way out of here!" Clint was pacing back and forth, running options through his head, but coming up with nothing. He leaned up against the wall, and took a minute, coughing his lungs out.

"Lucius, can you freeze the gas? Is that something that you can do?"

Frozone shook his head. "No. There's not enough oxygen in here. Normally, water can help get rid of the gas, but there is too much of the gas here."

"Thor, can you use your hammer and make wind, trapping all the gas in one place?"

Thor thought for a moment, but frowned. "No. Not without catching everyone in the gust."

Clint rubbed his hands over his face and blew a raspberry. He couldn't think of anything. They weren't going to get out, they were going to get trapped in here. Sudden coughing caught his attention. Mrs. Incredible clutched her throat, and fell forward, disappearing into the gas.

Dash called out "Mom!" the same time Lucius said "Helen!" Frozone raced forward and pulled her up. The yellow gas slowly turned to a blackish-blue color as it got higher. The Underminers voice rang out from a speaker somewhere in the room.

"Your friends are getting close, too close. So, I've hoped you enjoyed your stay, because this new gas is my special creation, and it will kill you in minutes. Good luck!" The voice ended with laughter on the end of it, and everyone looked around, scared. Slowly and surely, everyone started to cough and hack, hands holding their mouths and throats.

* * *

Hulk beat Stark to the building, by seconds.

"Seriously big guy. Can't you let me win at least once?" Commenting on how often Stark lost these races, he flew to the ground and stepped out of the suit. Hulk just grunted and start walking around the room.

"Sentry mode." He commanded, and the suit closed back up by itself and took guard. "Ok. Let's get cracking."

He found the timer, a large clock, which the numbers read that they had fifteen minutes left. Stark got down onto his knees and cracked his knuckles. Gently he pulled the face off the bomb, where the timer was, but kept the wire connected so he didn't stop the timer. Inside was a mess of wires and trip wires, designed to explode when touched. Stark peered inside, poking where he could trying to get a feel of the inside.

Tony got up, and slowly got into Hulk's view. "Hey, I need Bruce. I know, I'm not Romanoff, i can't do poems or crap, but I need Banner on this. There needs to be two sets of hands." Hulk stared at him, and held out his huge green hands.

Tony chuckled. "No, big guy. Human hands. I need Bruce." There was no response, no movement, just the sounds of Hulk's heavy breathing. "Please?"

* * *

As the other part of the team reached the Empire state building, they saw a hole in the ground. Pietro had gotten a shovel, and was shoveling at almost the speed he could run. The ground was hard, and he needed the make the hole big enough to fit everyone, so it was about ten feet deep.

"Hop on down. There are more shovels down here!" Pietro called from the bottom of the pit. Mr. Incredible and Cap jumped, landing easily on their feet. Natasha also jumped down, but rolled once she hit the ground to lessen the impact on her legs. Wanda and Violet didn't jump at all, they used their powers to levitate down. They all grabbed a shovel and started digging frantically.

"Anybody have any idea how deep it will be?" Cap asked, wiping a gloved hand against his brow.

Natasha shook her head. "No. They are moles, so probably pretty far down." And it was silent once again, everyone lost in thoughts of trying to reach their friends and family.

* * *

Everyone was choking. The gas was now up to the necks of all the men. It had passed Mrs. Incredible's head a while ago, so she was being held up by Frozone. Dash was up on Thor's shoulders, the farthest away from the gas. But being the smallest, he was the most affected. A few minutes after, he was passed out on Thor, his body limp.

"No! Dash! Wake up!" Mrs. Incredible choked out, before gasping for breath, and eyes rolling back into her head.

" _I need to find a way out!_ " Clint thought frantically. Dash and Helen were no use, and Lucius was about to go. He staggered towards the door, pounding on it as hard as he could, before running out of breath. He pounding for a few more seconds as black dots clouded his vision, before falling to the ground.

Thor whipped his head around, frantically searching for his comrades. They had all fallen to the ground. He quickly picked up all of them, and tried to hold them above the gas as long as he could. Moving all of them to one of his arms, he stumbled over to the door and pounded on it with one hand, his energy quickly fading.

" _I. Am. Thor. Son. Of. Odin. I. Will. Not. Be. Taken. Down. By. Mortal. Gas."_ He thought to himself, enunciating each word in his head. But soon, the gas overtook him, and he collapsed to the ground, everyone else surrounding them. The gas had just reached the ceiling.

* * *

Mr. Incredible grew more and more worried by the second. They were digging as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough. He took a short pause to wipe his forehead, and saw his daughter leaning against her shovel, not digging.

"Vi! Come on, we need more help." He called out, but Violet ignored him.

"I think I have an idea." She said quietly. "Everyone move out of the center!" She yelled. "Please." She added as an afterthought. After they all moved, she took a deep breath, and cleared her mind. She didn't think about the fact that she could lose her mother and her brother if she didn't go fast enough. She didn't think about how the Avengers have their friends down there. She didn't think about Frozone. She definitely didn't think about the bomb that could level the city. As her mind emptied, she used her powers to dig up huge clumps of dirt, raising them up and out of the whole. Her arms shook and she squeezed her eyes shut in concentration with especially big clumps. Soon, she was taking out as much dirt as all of them could dig in minutes, in a couple of seconds.

Wanda caught on to what she was doing and joined in. It alternated, when Violet would bring dirt to the pile on the top, Wanda would grab her pile and put it up there. The rest of the group cheered, they were actually getting somewhere.

In a matter of seconds, they reached a heavy metal door. Wanda and Violet sat back in exhaustion, tired, but happy. Using the last of their energy for the moment, they used some of the dirt to create little stairs for the superheroes to reach the door.

Everyone else ran down the steps, Cap in the lead. When the reached the door, there was a heavy metal bolt on the door. Cap tried to hit it with his shield a couple of times, but it didn't budge.

"I got it." Mr. Incredible said, stepping forward. He grabbed the lock and crushed it, pulling it from the handle. Everyone cheered, and Jack-Jack giggled and clapped his hands from his spot next to Violet. Mr. Incredible pulled open the door, and was met with a face-full of gas.

"Everyone get back!" Natasha screamed, and everyone ran for the dirt walls, pressing their faces into it, trying to avoid the gas.

Pietro took a deep breath of clean air and ran forward, moving his arms in fast circles, propelling the gas up and into the air, away from everyone.

"That was in there?" Cap asked, worried. Once the yellow-black gas cleared, the next problem was shown. A piled of super heroes, motionless on the ground.

* * *

 **Bum-badada-bum-bum-bum! (I don't know what that was I just wanted to write it...)**

 **Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review, tell me if you liked it, or if you think I should change something!**

 **I'm gonna try to finish up this story in like 2 chapters or something, so you don't have to wait too long (I hope)**

 **Thanks!**


	20. Boom Boom

**Hey guys, look at that! I actually posted, like, soon! There is a three-day weekend, so hopefully, maybe I can finish out this story this weekend!**

 **This is awesome guys, there are more reviews! You guys are the best!**

 **Junior** **VB: Yeah, it was really close, lets hope they pull through!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Hopefully they will! That just depends how evil I'm feeling, doesn't it? ;) And yes, that is a really cool idea! I will definitely do that, (in the sequel, though, cause I'm almost done with this one.) But yeah, I'll put him in there, maybe Deadpool, Spidey, and maybe I'll look into the Defenders, in honor of the show just coming out!**

 **VIP: Yeah, it really isn't. But for the story, I just really needed a gas that was at least a little recognizable, and did enough damage. But I realized if I wanted to make the story go on the path, I needed to either find a gas that was deadly enough to do the damage (which I couldn't) so I decided to have the Underminer "make up" a gas enough to "kill" them. Thank you for reviewing though!**

 **Thanks for reading guys, please review, they are so cool. Also, sorry for typos, I always get more of them, even when I check them with spelling applications. So, please enjoy.**

* * *

"No." She wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't. It couldn't be true. But what if it was? Natasha was frozen, in disbelief, in terror. She would not let it be true. She sprinted forward, not caring about the lingering gas around them. She needed to get there. She needed to help him. She couldn't lose Clint.

Everyone else moved from the wall. Gasps were heard from some of them, others stared, eyes wide. They didn't want to believe it either,

"Helen!" Mr. Incredible shouted. He ran forward and slid onto his knees, hovering over his wife. He looked for signs of life, something anything!

Natasha look at the pile of super heroes before standing next to Clint. Dash was on top of Thor, looking as if Thor was carrying him. Mrs. Incredible was nearby Frozone, he might have been doing the same thing.

She took the same position as Mr. Incredible beside Clint. She looked around. No big signs of physical harm, save a small bruise growing on his jaw from where the Miner slapped him. All other signs of life were gone. She quickly started doing CPR. 5 compressions, then tip the head back and blow air through the lungs.

Other superheros started doing it as well to the other fallen heroes. Natasha was running out of hope. She didn't know how long they weren't breathing. What if they were too late? Even if they got them breathing again, who says they would be able to function like normal ever again?

A couple rounds later, a small gasp emerged from Clint. Natasha almost cried. There had been to many situations like this. Natasha and Clint, one on the verge of dying, the other desperately trying to save them. It was part of the job. But they weren't in the clear yet. The other heroes still weren't breathing, and there was still a bomb, counting down the minutes. It would be no use to them if they could get their friends breathing, only to have everyone dead.

"Stark! Come in!" She stayed near Clint to watch his breathing patterns, and called Tony over the comms.

* * *

Romanoff's voice buzzed over the comms and pulled Tony out of his concentration.

"Tony here. You made me lose my mojo. Do you want to blow up right this moment?" He asked, irritated.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but we got them out, except with a problem. They aren't really breathing. So I suggest you hurry up and stop the bomb, so we can SAVE OUR FRIENDS!" She shouted the last part, and Tony could tell she was serious.

"Ok, ok, I get it." He quickly looked over to the timer, it was down to 7 minutes.

"Give me 5 minutes." Tony said, and he pulled his comm out, to remove all his distractions. All the wires were spread out on the ground, organized by color. He had already removed the black and white wires, those were not connected to the bomb themselves, so they could be taken out without setting the bomb off. Carefully, he followed the blue wire and slowly unhooked it as well, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

He was down to 5 more wires, green, orange, red, purple, and brown. The brown one was connected to the clock, so if he unplugged that it would stop the timer, and it would blow up. The green and orange wires were connected to the bomb itself, so there was no chance of pulling those. So, Tony figured, either the red or purple wire must stop it from detonating. He hoped.

He sucked in a breath, and yanked the red wire out. He shut his eyes, preparing to blow up, but nothing happened. He looked at the timer, and it only had a minute left. The wire had caused the timer to skip and moved down to one minute.

"Crap." Tony muttered. He dropped the red wire and pulled the purple one, but nothing happend. The bomb didn't explode, but the timer didn't stop either. Tony swore colorfully, looking around for something left. There were two wires left, but he didn't want to pull one and have it explode right then.

He had an idea. "Hulk!" He shouted, and the looming green monster turn towards the inventor.

Tony pointed towards the bomb. "Can you throw this into the sky, stop it from destroying the city?"

Hulk walked over to the bomb, and sniffed it, grunting his reply. Tony glanced at the clock.

"Ok, buddy, 30 seconds, go, go, go!" Hulk lifted up the bomb and broke through the roof of the building, roaring. Stark ran over and stepped back into his suit, coming out of the building behind Hulk. Iron Man hovered over the building, zooming his vision from in the helmet to watch the timer, which was down to 10 seconds.

He watched as Hulk leaped off a tall building and threw the bomb even farther than he jumped. A monstrous boom echoed throughout the city as the bomb exploded in the air, away from Manhattan.

Tony spoke through the automatic comm inside his helmet. "City's safe. I'm on my way."

He sped through the city, swerving to avoid buildings and trees, and landing the ground, outside the hole next to the empire state building. The hole went down, and underneath the state building a little ways. He came down, and was immediately briefed by Cap.

"We got them out, but they weren't breathing when they pulled them out." Cap explained as Tony pulled off his helmet. "There was a yellow-blackish gas in there, Romanoff recognized part of it as chlorine gas just before you showed up, but there was another type of gas in there, no one can figure out what it was."

Tony interrupted him. "Do you have a sample? I could research it and probably find or make an antidote." Cap nodded and pointed to Wanda outside the hole, who had a small bubble floating next to here, the gas trapped inside.

"Ok good." Tony said, thinking for a moment. "So, I'm going to take Maximoff with me, I'm going to take that gas and try to come up with an fix. Cap, you should come too, you come get the quinjet and fly it back here, it's the fastest way to get everyone here. Hopefully, by the time, you guys can get to the tower, I'll have something to give them."

Tony turned to Natasha. "How's everyone?" Natasha sighed, exhausted from trying to keep everyone alive. "Helen, Dash, and Thor are breathing ok, for now. Lucius and Clint can't make up their minds, deciding if they want to breath or not."

"Ok, keep it up. The main thing is they need oxygen. There will be some of that on the quinjet. Romanoff, you Cap and Mr. Incredible stay here, watch them." Romanoff nodded, and ran back to watch over the people. Cap knelt by Frozone, and had to do another round of CPR. watched over everyone, a frown on his face.

Tony looked at Pietro. "How many people can you carry at a time?" He just shrugged.

"Depends on how big they are."

 _That kid isn't blunt at all,_ Tony thought to himself sarcastically. "Ok then. Try to take the rest of the them to the Avengers tower, and you guys can wait there, because not everyone is going to fit on the quinjet."

Pietro nodded and grabbed Violet and Jack-Jack, the only other people that were there that weren't needed in just that moment, and ran off towards the tower.

Stark went over to Wanda. "Are you going to be able to hold that as we fly over there?" He asked gently.

Wanda nodded. "I'll be OK." Stark then grabbed her from underneath the arms, and took off, Wanda holding the little red bubble in front of her, off to Avengers Tower.

* * *

 **Sorry, that ending was pretty erupt, I just needed to end it somewhere. Thanks for reading peoples! Please review!**


	21. A Call for Help

**Hey guys, I'm back, finally. It's been super crazy, life is super crazy right now, school has lots of work, so I haven't been able to do anything. But for now, here is the next chapter! I will try to finish this out soon (I know I said that before, but I'm actually going to try to do it this weekend...)**

 **For now, REVIEWS! You guys are so awesome, so many reviews I love it!**

 **Disneyheart3: It's totally cool man, you gotta meet Mel Brooks! That is so cool! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: That's cool! I haven't played the Incredible Hulk video game but that sounds cool. I did, I checked out the authors you recommended, and I read their stories, they were awesome! There are so many talented people out here.**

 **JJChandler: Maybe I can make that happen? ;)**

 **Capsicle: I really glad you liked it! I'll try to finish up soon!**

 **Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tony Stark was getting nervous. He had brought Wanda up and into the tower, with all the gas in a red bubble of Wanda's power. Taking a sample of the gas, he put it inside a gas chromatography–mass spectrometer machine, to test the different substances in the gas. When the test was completed, JARVIS alerted Tony of the results.

"What do you go for me buddy?" He asked, turning from the science papers he was reading.

"The gas appears to be 68% composed of chlorine gas, causing the probably lung damage. The other 32% appears to have the chemical compound of a gas called Gaxol."

"Gaxol? Gaxol? No, please, anytHING BUT GAXOL!" Tony paused for a moment. "What's gaxol?"

"I, don't know. There is no record of it in any databases anywhere. F6Pb15H8, is the main chemical compound inside, with some traces of other element. It is most probably a man-made gas. There is no current antidote for it." His AI replied.

"Great. Just great." Tony muttered, rubbing his hands over his face. "Ok, JARVIS, take every known antidote and run a simulation, try to see if there is any possible combination that could work, or at least slow the process.

The AI hesitated. "But sir, wouldn't that take too much time, we don't-" Tony cut JARVIS off.

"I know we don't have time." He took a deep breath. "I just need to do, something."

Wanda spoke up from her seat in the back of the lab. "Do you more help? I can do something." Tony looked at the young girl and smiled. She was always thinking of helping others.

"No, Wanda, I'm good. You can go help the others when they get here. I'm sure Romanoff would love some relief." She nodded and left the lab.

* * *

Cap smoothly set the Quinjet next to the massive hole they dug, and hit the button to open the back. Tony gave confusing orders, to go get the Quinjet, but also be at the hole at the same time, so he was confused, but he grabbed the Quinjet first. That seemed to make sense. He thought about what they had just been through. They each fought their own set of Miners in different parts of town. Then everyone came together and fought the Underminer, who really wasn't the Underminer. After being distracted, the real Underminer took some of their teammates, while also setting a bomb that almost blew up the city. Now, the city was safe for now, but their teammates and friends are on the verge of dying, and he couldn't do anything about it.

This is the thing Steve hated most. Having a growing situation, but being useless to stop it. For right now, he just hoped that when he got back with everyone else, Tony had the antidote.

Just as Mr. Incredible came into the jet with his wife, Cap had set out the first of the cots.

He had taken some extra ones to make it more comfortable. As quickly as they dared, everyone piled on the quinjet, with Natasha bringing in Clint last.

"All set?" Cap called from his seat at the front. Natasha gave him a grim smile and a thumbs up.

Cap carefully pulled back the control stick and the Quinjet slowly rose into the air. He piloted carefully, being as gentle as possible, but he was not perfect, he did not have a great track record with planes. Within a matter of minutes, the Quinjet pulled into the landing at the Avengers Tower. The three of them carried people out of the Quinjet, into cots and bed that were waiting in Stark's lab.

Cap took Lucius first, but stayed to talk to Tony as Bob and Natasha grabbed the rest of their friends and made them comfortable. "How is it coming along?" He asked quietly

Tony sighed and shook his head. "Not well. I have JARVIS testing simulations for the antidote, but nothing seems to be working.

Cap thought for a moment. "How about Cho? Could you reach her? Would she make it in time?" Tony shook his head again.

"It's about three in the morning there, by the time we woke her up, told her about the situation, and her getting her, I think it would be too late. Our best bet right now is it let JARVIS run simulations and wait for Banner to get here."

"You called me?" Banner said, walking into the lab. He had on new, not-ripped-by-Hulk- clothes. He joined the two of them, with some thoughts of his own.

"I was thinking about your idea, Cap, but I agree with Tony. It would take too long. I did have another Doctor in mind. He would probably be able to help out, I can contact him. For now, maybe try adding some-" He was interrupted by a shout across the room from Natasha. They all turned around to see Natasha performing CPR on Dash again. It was tense for a couple moments, but he started to breathe once again.

"Stark, I know you're trying to figure out what to do, but for now, can we make sure their stable? Like maybe some oxygen masks so they can actually breath, and I don't have to keep giving them CPR? Please?" Natasha said, frustrated and irritated.

Tony didn't take his chances. "Yes ma'am." He motioned Banner to come over and help, so they pulled out five machines and hooked them up next to each bed.

"This is a cool machine, something I'm glad I bought. You can hook it up to the breathing mask, and it will measure what comes out in the exhale. It should be a mix of oxygen and carbon dioxide, but maybe with our luck, some of this mystery gas is coming out as well." Tony explained, as everyone looked on.

Everyone waited with baited breath as he hooked it up to Dash's breathing mask. Everything became silent. You could hear the ragged breathing of the hero's lying unconscious. The impatient and nervous tapping of Pietro's foot. The sniffling coming from Mr. Incredible and Violet as they watched their friends and family.

A loud beep alerted them that the results came in.

"16% oxygen, 4% carbon, some water vapor, and… about 2% of that is the gas he created, uh, Gaxol." Tony read from the machine. "That's, ok. Not enough of it is coming out to actually make a difference, but at least it's something."

Everyone sighed, disappointed in the results, except for Banner. He stayed silent, thinking about something. He spoke up a minute later. "Have you tried some gamma radiation? It's dangerous normally for the body, but it can kill dangerous cells. Maybe make some into a gas form, let them breathe it into the lungs?" He suggested.

Tony thought about it for a moment. "That could work, but I think the gamma cells would kill other cells in the lungs, along with the gaxol ones, which could be bad. It's a chance, but I don't know if it would work, or how much damage it would cause."

Cap added into the conversation. "Dr. Banner, didn't you say you had a friend you could call over?"

Banner nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that. He should get here relatively fast. His methods are sometimes, questionable, but they give results." He pulled out his phone and walked out of the lab, making the call.

Meanwhile, Tony went through, hooking up the machine to everyone's breathing masks, and they all read the same, only small amounts of Gaxol coming out.

Tony hoped that whoever Bruce was calling got here soon, because he didn't know how much time was left.

* * *

 **Ok, so I literally did this chapter late last night, so I went over it, but its also still early in the morning, so I have no clue how good/bad the grammar is. Idk, maybe tired me is actually like, uh, Idk, a really good editor. But I'm guessing not. So please excuse my spelling and mistakes, those come alot.**

 **So I hoped you enjoyed it, oh, and by the way, that whole thing with the Gaxol, I don't know how scientifically "right" it is, because I made it up. If you look it up, you get a** **Pharmaceutical in India, and some board game or something.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NAME GAXOL!**

 **I forgot I probably had to put that in there somewhere. So yeah, all the chemical equations, all that crap is me making up something to make the situation more dangerous. But that machine, the gas chromatography–mass spectrometer machine, is a real machine, and it really does test the chemicals in stuff.**

 **Ok so hopefully I can post the next chapter today too, just depends on what we are doing.**

 **Also,** **Jestalnaker94000** **, I think you might like this next one. ;)**

 **Thanks guys, please read and review!**


	22. A New Doctor in Town

**Ha Ha! Told you guys! I uploaded another! I can't believe I actually did it. This is like the fastest I've done it, so that's cool.**

 **Reviews! Jeez, you guys are fast, I posted the previous chapter and you guys reviewed like minutes later.**

 **Jestalnaker94000: They were great stories, I loved them. Here ya go, the next chapter!**

 **JJChandler: I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

Wanda and Pietro sat in chairs at the back of the lab, Violet sitting next to Wanda. Mr. Incredible went to stand with his wife and son, but Violet stayed back. Wanda wondered about the situation they were in. It didn't look that good, and Wanda constantly wondered if she could do anything to help.

Wanda may be able to read minds and put things in other people's head, but Pietro didn't need her powers to know that she was feeling useless. Pietro had seen her in other situations like this, she wanted to help, but couldn't.

He started talking to her quietly in Russian. "Сестра, _do not worry. They will be fine."_

(сестра: sister)

Wanda smiled at her brother, and took his hand. " _I know, it's just, hard. I want to help."_ Pietro nodded.

" _I know you do, but for right now, they don't need anything. We will just have to wait."_ Wanda frowned, but nodded. She hated waiting.

Whenever she waited, the longest wait of her life always came to memory. Her brother and herself had a hard life, before, she would've said the longest wait was when they were trapped in their house, waiting for the bomb to explode. Recently, she had different thoughts.

She was in debt to Dr. Cho. After their fight with Ultron, her brother was dead. She was all alone, in a big world, and she was not normal. He was the only one who understood him. So when she felt his body fill with bullets, it was unbearable. She couldn't believe it. That's when she contacted Dr. Cho. Clint told her about how she fixed his side.

She didn't think it would work at first. But Dr. Cho told her it would take a long time. Clint's took a long time, a full body would be at least double the time. But as she sat next to the cradle, her brother inside, she wanted to hold his hand, feel him there, talk to him, but she couldn't find him. She couldn't find his thoughts from outside the cradle.

3 hours later, she had felt something, something so small she dismissed it at first. But then it came again, and she jumped out of her seat. Placing her hands on the cradle, she felt him. She cried, she could feel his thoughts. She sent one to him in their language.

" _Pietro? Can you hear me?"_ It was a long shot, but she prayed he could hear her.

A small thought came back. " _Wanda?"_ It was enough. Wanda cried with joy, he was alive! The next hours and days and weeks were a struggle. Pietro had to regain all his strength, and it was a month before he could run again. It was the longest wait in her life.

Wanda pulled out of her thoughts when a strange man walked in the door. Dr. Banner greeted him, but the thing Wanda noticed the man's clothing. It was the strangest thing she'd ever saw. He wore a dark blue dress-looking thing, with belts wrapping it around his waist. He was a bright red cape on his shoulders, that seemed to turn up and cover his neck. And there was a creepy necklace that look like a green eye. Wanda could could swear that it looked at her.

Banner brought the man into the lab.

"Guys, this is Dr. Stephen Strange, a doctor I knew and worked with on a couple occasions. He is an neurosurgeon, which may not help us right now, but his other abilities may help." Dr. Stange nodded.

"What's with the cape and the outfit, Doc?" Tony asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Tony," Cap warned, but he was cut off by a wave from Dr. Strange.

"No, no, it's alright. It get asked that. The outfit is because I am the Sorcerer Supreme, I use the Eye of Agamotto and the cloak of Levitation to help me up." He explained.

Violet spoke up from the back. "So you do magic?"

Dr. Strange shrugged. "Kind of. You could saw that, I can't really explain my powers, so it's confusing."

Natasha almost smiled. Clint would've loved this, he would've been laughing. She didn't doubt that even if he thought it was funny, he would believe it. Clint believed in things like that. Natasha just hoped that he made it through.

She stopped all the questions about how Strange got his powers, and asked the more important questions. "How can you help our friends?" The doctor turned to her.

"This is going to sound weird, but I will, uh, look in their body and locate the gas inside."

Natasha's eyes almost popped out of her head. "What?!"

Dr. Strange waved his hands and shook his head, trying to explain himself. "I'm not performing surgery, but one of my powers helps me look inside. Again, I don't know how it works, but I'm not actually going inside their body." He paused "I can do that, but I don't have a way to get the gas out, that is the one problem."

Wanda immediately perked up. She stood and walked over to Strange. "I can help." She said simply.

Dr. Strange looked slightly skeptical, but asked, "Ok, what can you do?"

Wanda turned to a glass of water that was sitting, abandoned. She took a breath, and used her powers to pick up some of the water and move it around. It was a pretty sight, water mixed with red energy, moving around in the air, mixing together and coming apart, and ending, when Wanda put the water back in the glass.

"I can do that, with gas as well, if I can see it or feel it."

Dr. Strange, slightly shocked, nodded. "Ok. If everyone is ready, we can start."

The started with the end bed, where Frozone was lying.

Strange and Wanda looked at each other and nodded. Strange took his position on the side of the bed, Wanda at the foot of the bed. Strange spread his legs slightly so he had a better stance. He placed an odd ring on his left hand, and held it out in front of his body, over Frozone. Slowly, with his other hand, he made slow circles to the side of his body.

To everyone's amazement, a bright yellow circle showed up above Frozone, showing his insides. It disgusting, seeing a inside of the body. With Strange being a doctor, he was used to it. To other people, it was disgusting. Violet ran over and puked into a trash can near Stark's work desk. Dum-E was there, and handed her tissues.

Soon, all of his lungs were showing, and that yellow-blackish coloring of Gaxol was swirling around inside.

"There it is." Tony said, slightly disgusted.

"Ok, Wanda, now, if you can get the gas out, this might actually work." Strange said, holding the portal open.

Wanda steadied herself, and focused. Carefully, the red energy went into the portal, and surrounded all the gas in his lungs, moving it around, making sure nothing was left. She then slowly moved it back through the air pipe, and up the throat. Dr. Strange moved the portal with the gas, so Wanda could see where she was taking.

Wanda was just about to make the gas leave Frozone, when Stark ran over and hooked up the machine to see what came out of their breaths.

She opened up Frozone's mouth, and the gases flooded out. Tony looked on the readings on the machine.

"There it is! It's coming out!" He yelled, overjoyed. Everyone else cheered with him, but became silent, when a cough came from Frozone. Everyone turned to him, and Wanda and Dr. Strange both dropped their powers, the energy disappearing.

Mr. Incredible spoke first. "Lucius?" He asked quietly. A groan came out, but Lucius's eyes fluttered open. He slowly sat up and pulled the mask of his face.

"Hey Bob." He said, voice scratchy. "You found us?" Mr. Incredible nodded.

"Yeah, we did. You guys are good now." Frozone smiled, and turned to Dr. Strange.

He looked the doctor up and down. "Nice outfit." He said, half joking half serious.

"Thanks." Dr. Strange said. "Now, let's do the rest."

The two of the them moved to Thor next, who had the least amount of Gaxol in his lungs. It was the easiest, having Thor wake up almost instantly after the gas is out.

Thor looked up at Strange and smiled. "Hello, Stephen.'

Strange smiled. "Thor. How you feeling?" Thor laughed

"It's good to see you friend." Thor said, shaking hands with Strange.

"Same to you."

Natasha turned to Cap. "They know each other?" Cap just shrugged, confused himself.

Next was Helen and Dash, who had the most amount of gas in their lungs, because they were the smallest. It took two rounds to get all the gas out from Dash's lungs, but all of it came out. They both woke up, and Mr. Incredible hugged them both, Violet right behind him.

Clint was last. His was one of the easiest, because Wanda and Dr. Strange had done it the other times, so they got the gas out quickly.

Natasha stood by his bed when he woke up, and she smiled. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, and she squeezed it back. He didn't talk yet, so Natasha signed to him after he took off his oxygen mask.

" _Check out this doctor's outfit._ " She signed, and Clint chuckled when he saw it.

" _He looks funny, like a monk."_ He signed back, and Natasha knew Clint was back.

Dr. Strange turned to everyone else. "There you guys go, I would say to keep watch over them for a little bit, but you have your doctor, so I think Banner would know what to do." He said, looking at Banner.

"But now I have to go, I have to get back to the New York Sanctum." He said, and turned away to leave. As he left out of the door, everyone watched his cape wave to them. Dash smiled and waved back.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but everyone was happy. Everyone was alright, the city was saved.

* * *

 **Doctor Strange!** **Jestalnaker94000, I hoped you like his part in the story!**

 **Thank all you guys for reading and reviewing and stuff, it feels so great. There are so many people who read and reviewed this it is great.**

 **The next chapter (or maybe 2 chapters) will be the wrap up chapters, ending the story. This has been one of my favorite stories to write, so I'm almost sad to finish it. But there is gonna be a sequel, so that will help. I have alot planned for the sequel, so it should be really fun.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, keep it up please, I love it.**


	23. Underminer Down for the Count

**Hey guys I got the last couple chapters! Booyah! It is so fun, I loved writing this story. Hey, I got more...**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: I'm glad I'm a favorite. I thought it would be could, and tbh, I couldn't thing of any other way to fix everything so it all worked out!**

 **JJChandler: Yep! I'm super excited for it too. Remember all the horribly bad jokes in chapter 11 or whatever chapter Syndrome was in? Prepare for an entire story with all those stupid jokes and puns! :)**

 **Disneyheart3: I know, he's one of my favorites too!**

 **Junior VB: Yep, and I'm glad he did!**

 **Thanks all you guys to for reviewing and reading my stories it is so great I love all you guys!**

* * *

"Clint, you need to sit back down!" Natasha said, crossing her arms as he tried to get out of bed.

"But Nat, I-" Clint started to argue, but Natasha pushed him back down.

"No, Clint, there is nothing you can say that would let you out of bed." Natasha said firmly.

Clint blew air out of lips. He hated resting, there was nothing to do. Most of the time when he was supposed to be "resting" he would go to the range and just shoot so he wasn't losing strength. And something about the range and shooting his bow was relaxing. He could think there, breathe. But no. He was stuck in this bed, pouting, as Natasha sat in a chair she pulled up so she could watch him.

"Everyone else got to get up and move around." Clint said, trying a different angle.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You were the only one that got their knee kicked out from behind them." She didn't even look up from her book when she answered.

Clint sighed. She was right. His arms and knee were both wrapped up, and the doctor told him to keep weight off his knee, and to not use his arm much so he didn't ruin his stitches. But Clint wasn't planning on listening.

"Natasha?" He asked, and when she looked up he gave her the biggest smile, and the deepest puppy eyes he could manage. Her face softened, only slightly, but it was enough for Clint.

"Can you go get me a coffee?"

Natasha looked at him skeptically, "Do you really need the caffeine? I mean you're supposed to be resting."

He made a sad face. "I know Nat, but I've already drank like three gallons of water. Can I have something else?"

Natasha was silent for a minute. "Fine. I will be right back. But if you are not here when I get back you are dead. Got it?"

Clint nodded eagerly, and Natasha left the room. He carefully got up, testing his leg out on the ground. It hurt, but it was bearable. He moved his way across Tony's lab, where all the beds were, using the tables to help him. He got to the doorway, and looked both ways to make sure it was clear.

Seeing no one, he made his way out there, when suddenly, next thing he knew, he was back in the bed, the bed sheets tying him to the bed so he couldn't move.

"What the-" He started to say when Pietro sped into the run, Wanda a few seconds behind him.

"You should listen to Natasha, Old Man. She knows what is best." Pietro said, smiling at the struggling Clint.

"Yeah, Clint, you really do need to rest." Wanda added in, joking less than her brother.

Clint looked at the two of them, and smiled. "Fine, I give up. I won't go." A couple seconds later, Natasha walked in with four coffees, one for her, one for Clint, and the other two for the twins.

"Thanks, guys. Good job." She said. They laughed, and ran off.

Clint looked at her, shocked. "You told them to do this? Cheater."

Natasha smirked. "I know as soon as I left the room you would've left, so I called them."

Clint sighed, and laughed a little. "Ok, you got me. But, can you untie me?"

Natasha laughed as she removed the bed sheets.

* * *

"-so then the big guy took over and threw the bomb into the sky." Bruce finished, sitting on a couch in the lounge with Thor. Disappointed that he missed a lot of the action, Thor had asked Banner to explain what had happened.

"That was a mighty battle then!" Thor shouted, holding his fist in the air.

Bruce chuckled. "Mighty indeed." He took a breath though. "Except we couldn't find the Underminer though, he disappeared before they could even try to find him.

Thor stood up, and grabbed Mjolnir, and exclaimed, "I must go to Asgard and tell Odin all the adventures we have endured!" He ran into the kitchen.

Bruce looked at the box Thor held in his hands. "And you're taking the pop-tarts with you?" He asked, confused.

Thor just shrugged. "They are the best Midgardian treat. I will see you another time, good friend." Thor said, placing his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Bye Thor." Bruce said, and Thor jumped through the window, shattering it. A moment later, bright multi color lights shone through the broken window. Bruce just sighed, and grabbed a broom to sweep up the glass.

* * *

"Woah, so you fought the Hulk? That's so cool!" Dash exclaimed, after his dad finished his story.

"Not as cool as running a bomb down into a valley!" Bob said back, smiling at his oldest son.

"You what?!" Helen said, looking up from where she was playing with Jack-Jack.

Dash looked at his feet, but smiled. "Nothing."

Helen squinted her eyes at her son, but let it slide. "Vi," she asked, "What did you do?"

Violet's eyes lit up as she told them her story with Wanda at the Walmart. "We brought some shelves down on the hole so the Miners stopped coming up, and they we went down into the hole, but they shot Wanda with some stun-gun or something, and the bomb was about to explode, so I put force fields on both of them, and it exploded, but my force field stopped, then we got to talk into the intercom thing."

She paused for a moment. "Oh, I can also do this now." She first made herself levitate, and then used her powers to lift everyone else into the air.

"Woah!"

"That's pretty cool, Vi."

"Nice job kid."

Violet put everyone down, and then Helen asked, "So, Lucius, what did you do?"

He sighed, and put down the glass of water he had. "So me and Cap were out in Central park, and… Syndrome's back. He created a new Omnidroid too, one that can't be destroyed, even by itself, I don't know how he did that. So yeah. Syndrome's back."

They were all silent for a moment, amazingly, also Jack-Jack. Then Bob rubbed his hands over his face and groaned.

"Ugh, I don't want to deal with him again." He complained.

"Yeah, I thought he died! At least it sure looked like he did." Violet said, and Dash agreed with her.

"Guys, It's alright. When he comes back, we'll deal with him. Just like we've always had. Hey, c'mon. We're superheroes. What could happen?" Everyone laughed, it was good to back.

* * *

Cap and Tony sat at the holo-table in the war room, going over the options that they had.

"So where did the Underminer go?" Tony asked.

Cap sighed. "Tony, he is barely 4 feet tall, he is a weird mole thing, and he can tunnel faster than Pietro can talk. It would be gone before we'd even know where to look." Cap answered, clearly not happy. "There's not much we can do."

"But we need to do something!" Tony argued, voiced getting louder. "The thing kidnapped our friends, almost killed them, and planted a bomb in the city! We can't just let him go!"

"Ok, Stark. Sure. Where is he then?" Cap said, slamming his hand on the table.

"Right here, darlings." The Underminer was thrown into the room, hands and feet tied, with what looked like layers layers of duct around his mouth.

Edna walked into the room right after she threw him in, a balled up newspaper in hand. "This little incompetent piece of garbage was digging through your front lawn, Tony darling, and he never even saw me coming." She pushed her huge glasses farther up on her nose, then put her hand on herk hip.

The two men were silent for a moment. "Uh, good job, Edna, I uh, didn't know you could-"

Edna cut Tony off with a wave of her hand. "Of course you didn't darling, you don't know everything about me now do you?" She asked, jumping up on the holotable and getting right in Stark's face.

"Nope, I definitely do not." Stark said, raising his hands in the air and backing away. "So, what are you doing here, Edna?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Besides bringing the villain to your doorstep? I came to say hi to the Parr's. Now, if you could direct me to their room?" She asked, expectantly.

"Third floor, second door on the left. One of the guest rooms." Cap answered for Stark.

"Thank you Captain." Edna started to walk out of the room, before pausing and turning around a last time. "I love the colors, Mr. Rogers."

Cap beamed. "Thank you ma'am." Tony just laughed into his hands.

* * *

 **Whoo! Only one more chapter guys! I'm posting it right after this one so you don't have to wait long. :)**

 **Please read and review! I love it!**


	24. The End?

**Hey guys, last chapter! This'll be short, so you guys can read.**

 **Review** **please?**

* * *

Edna walked down the hallway of massive Stark tower. Minutes earlier, she had seen the, hulking mass of Thor with that disgusting capes.

' _Ugh. Capes._ ' Edna thought to herself. She had already payed a visit to Mr. Stark and the Captain, and delivered the Underminer to them. She looked at the rolled up newspaper in her hand. She liked it, it was very useful.

On her way to the elevator, the two young adults that were just like Dash and Violet blew by her. When the older one, Pietro ran by, her hair and skirt blew with the wind, and her glasses almost fell off. That was followed by blasts of energy flying by, ending with the girl, Wanda, floating by in a red bubble looking thing. It was just like Dash and Violet.

Edna was not the only one in the elevator. Inside was a dirty blond hair man, who was leaning heavily on a red-headed woman. They were having some sort of conversation, which looked to be in sign language. It was very animated, and a few times, Edna had to stop herself from laughing at their faces. The elevator came to a stop, and the two went out, slowly and carefully.

Before the doors shut, a doctor in a white lab coat ran in at the last second, and jabbing the button for the sixth floor. Edna remembered his name as Bruce, his alter ego was the Hulk. Bruce smiled at her for a brief moment, before looking down at his phone in his hand. Then the elevator dinged and Edna stepped outside.

" _One, two._ " Edna counted the doors, and she found the one the Captain was talking about. She reached up and turned the doorknob, and walked into the room where the Parr's were staying. Dash jumping on the bed, and Violet was using a newfound power to float in the air above him. Helen and Bob were sitting in chairs next to each other, laughing at some joke.

Violet noticed her entrance first. "Edna!" Everyone turned around and looked, and she was bombarded by various greetings.

"Hey E!"

"Hi Edna!"

"Hey there!"

"What's up?" Dash asked, jumping down from the bed. "What'ca doing in New York?"

Edna smiled. "A little birdie told me we have a Syndrome problem again. I'm here to help.

* * *

 **HAHAHA I finished it feels so great. So there will probably be one more chapter to answer reviews if there are, (please guys? Let me know how I did!)**

 **Other than that, the sequel is coming up, I'm excited for that, I know you guys are too, I hope it meets your expectations!**

 **I'm signing off, I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Stay awesome, love Avengers, and be hilarious!**

 **-avengersashley**


	25. REVIEW ANSWERS

**So it's only been like what, two, three days since I finished the stories, and I said that I would do a final chapter to answer reviews, and so I think these are the last reviews. If you have a suggestion, go ahead and put it on this one (you won't get an answer, but I will definitely look into it) or just do one on one of my active stories, I'll answer it there! Thanks! :)**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I can't wait either it should be really fun!**

 **JJChandler: Yeah, Edna is so great, she and Syndrome are some of my favorite characters to write about. That actually sounds really cool! I don't know the Thunderman's show very well (I've only seen like two episodes...) but that does sound really cool. You may have to wait a little bit, cuz I'm going try to do the sequels for my other two stories, but I'll try! ;)**

 **Disneyheart3: Thanks so much! Hopefully you won't have to wait long!**

 **So that's pretty much it, I think *now* I officially done with this story, I'll (hopefully) see all of you guys later when I post out the sequel!**

 **Adios!**

 **-avengersashley**


End file.
